The Daiyokai Teacher
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: The battle is over and Kagome has returned to her own time, back to her boring life. Or so she believes as the Miko is strangely targeted by demons in her high school. But as fate would have it, there's a more terrifying demon lurking in her school and will be her personal instructor and ally against the new threat forcing them together in a most unexpected way. Kag/Sess
1. Chapter 1

**The Daiyokai Teacher**

 **Prologue:**

 **A/N: This is something that'd been rolling in the head for a moth or so, and finally today I pulled out some of it and put it on paper. Now i'm no expert on Inyuasha by comparison to my other works but I like experimenting with ideas and this was born. I hope you guys find the idea... interesting at least and i'm not screwing up Kagome and Sesshomaru**

This was it, finally she was back to leading a _normal_ life! No more shikon jewel, no more Naraku, it was all over finally she could be in her own time and be normal.

And she was flopping, her first day back and she was already loaded down with homework she couldn't do. Books she hadn't read, and friends that barely recognized her. Some of her classmates were still afraid of her being infectious, no doubt her grandpa's doing. Though her close friends were there to pick her up, and Hojo was trying to put a smile on her face.

She released a heavy sigh, her bookbag was crammed with notes that she'd have to copy first thing when she got home… After she got out of study club, and then she visited the required tutors for students with low grades. On top of all of that, then she had clean the shrine and run it for the evening.

"At least I'm not in danger, no demons chasing me around, no worrying about Miroku grouping my but, or finding a comfortable place to sleep." Kagome was trying to pep herself up, but back in the feudal era she had things _slightly_ easier.

"Miss Higurashi, study club starts in five minutes you had better get going before you are marked tardy." Her teacher foreign exchange French teacher Mr. Chappieu chided her. The abroad American instructor had been letting her skate by with a C barely letting her GPA tread above passing.

"Merci, Mr Chappieu." She said with a smile, the slightly rounded man smiled and nodded. He was only forty, a slight three o'clock shadow showing around his chin the thinning brown hair atop his head.

"Ne le mentionnez pas, maintenant dépêchez-vous."

His words made Kagome blank as she pieced together his words.

"Don't be late thinking Kagome." He chuckled and she blushed a bit embarrassed. "You're a good student, you've just had a rough year. Just put your head in it and you'll be fine."

She smiled though she felt a little saddened by his words. Because it wasn't like she was really sick, just in a different time. "I'll try" She sighed, with a shake of her head.

"Do Kagome, because you can. I believe that you can." He said patting her shoulder as she made her way out.

She didn't feel like she could, Kagome just sighed again as she carried her extra heavy bookbag down the hall. This was her normal life… the way things were supposed to be. No more Inyuasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara or any of friends she had from the feudal era. She had to come back to her own time and go back to her life.

Yet she just felt bored, tired, and wanting to go back. But she couldn't do that, she had to grow up and move away from the past that a week ago, was the most real struggle where she almost died, the high point of her life and come and gone. She was back to Kagome the student.

No longer was she the Miko capable of purifying the sacred jewel and stopping Naraku. No all of that was over, her journey was over, but why didn't she feel happy?

"Kagome, will you be joining us?" The voice behind her snapped her from her thoughts. She turned on her head to see her Study Club Teacher waiting at the door. His arms crossed over his chest, another foreign instructor, the exchange program a quite popular one in Japan and her school just happened to be at the forefront of it.

"Sorry, just thinking Mr. Write." How many times had she said that since coming back to school, it sounded automated. Her fake apology, because she wasn't really sorry. She was a little depressed, and the more she thought about the worse she felt.

The blonde haired thirty-year-old smiled and shook his head, "Don't waste your thoughts out here. We've just started my favorite subject in history with your class. This should be your chance to get your grades up above a D Kagome." He enjoyed addressing students by their name, the whole Mr. Miss thing just felt less humane as some teachers did. "Don't forget about the extra credit project I put out today, it can bump up your grade to a C+ if you do it."

"The famous soldier?" She asked briefly recalling him talking about it.

"Of course, you know I was a soldier before I was discharged," He chuckled. "The paper is on my desk, take a copy and brainstorm some ideas once you sit down." He held the door for her as she walked inside, the click behind her as she made her way inside about half the desks were full and most of them were in the back.

"Take a seat up front," He said tapping the desk just off to the side of his desk, posters and flags of foreign nations decorated his room. Some were older, of different times and dates in history. Atop his desk a large poster showing the faces of the most decorated but unknown soldiers throughout history. His morning read through as he introduced someone that they didn't know but sacrificed so much and yet no one knew about them. They were forgotten to history, but he did not want his students to do that. He pulled out his answer key along with his glasses as he pulled out his leather rolling chair and next to desk he gestured to. "I can look over your history work. The second world war I know by photographic memory."

"S-Sure." Kagome said, openly knowing she hadn't even been able to get started. Algebra had taken her time in lunch and her science was killing her too.

As she got to work, Mr. Write checking over shoulder as she worked, guiding her along before sliding around the room to go to other students. Her eyes drifted to the clock, only thirty more minutes to go, _then I have tutoring._

[***]

"Name?"

Kagome blinked as she realized it was her turn to go inside. The older woman checking off names with a clipboard as ten students were waiting outside.

"Kagome Higurashi," She said tired.

The woman looked to her and back to her clipboard… "Oh yes, you're the one with medical issues I remember hearing about you, the flu, swollen ankles, and gastric troubles. You are looking well." She smirked almost knowing they were fake excuses.

"Yes." She said looking away from the older woman who scrutinized her.

"Stay right here, I'll get your tutor." Without waiting for a reply, she walked away from Kagome going to the director's office.

She remained there getting a few strange looks from the other students who heard the older woman's comments. Some laughed, others shrugged probably having done the same.

She kicked her shoes into the tile a bit as she readjusted her backpack.

"Apologies Miss Higurashi, your tutor isn't here. He seems to have gone home sick. You can leave." She said with a dismiss of her pen before looking to the next student. Much to Kagome's relief, she could go home early and have a brief rest. She tightened the straps of her bag and walked out and headed down the hallway, the sun slightly dropping as Kagome looked to her phone and saw it almost half past five.

Her head saw something flicker from the side of the window, Kagome's eyes turned as she stared at the face of a red Youkai, his mouth full of serrated teeth, bat wings extended out from his sides. His twisted grin looking directly at her. "Kill the Miko, for the master, for all Youkai!" He cawed, his three-clawed hand smashing through the window, she was caught off guard as she was thrown from the third floor of the school. Her body floated for several moments until she felt the wind rush beneath her. She didn't even scream, her eyes only watched as the building grew taller and she expected herself to crash into the parking lot below, to feel concrete smash her bones.

Something slid around her chest and down around her waist in a coil like a snake, her head falling back into a pillow or as it felt as she made contact with what she expected to be the ground. She was shaking as her eyes looked towards the Youkai who roared but did not move. Fear was in the demon's face, but it wasn't from her. "Forgive this Shesshomaru for not catching this vermin sooner." A voice spoke that made her blink, her eyes darted to see the white mokomoko wrapped around her body. The voice and this _tail_ belonged to only one person, she had her back pressed against his chest, but she did not look at what he wore but his golden amber eyes that looked down at her, not a whit of emotion showing as he inspected her quickly.

His eyes moved carefully over her seeing that she was not injured he released her, he had believed he had sensed the presence of a Youkai, but here in such a public location. It was a brazen invasion of his territory and they had attempted to harm the Miko that traveled with his brother.

"Woman, is everything well." He asked slowly removing his overcoat tossing it on the hood of the car, he would not sully his coat with the blood of a mongrel.

She was surprised that he remembered her, after all she was back in her time, and it wasn't as if she was on perfectly normal speaking terms with Inyuasha's brother. The cold emotionless Daiyokai had changed a bit, since her first meeting when helping Inuyasha claim the Tessagia. "I'm, okay but what are you doing here Sesshomaru? Why is there a full youkai here?"

"This one shall explain later, stay here Miko. Do not get more involved." He said walking forwards removing the braid holding back his silver mane of hair, the long ends soon fell down around his back. Sesshomaru could not recall the last time he had a fight, it had been well over a decade, but this weak demon would prove no challenge.

There was another problem that would limit his chance to remove some of his frustration He did not wish to draw more attention to himself and this demon, human eyes and ears were everywhere. This fight would have to be ended quickly and without further incident.

"Lord of West? Lord of nothing!" The red demon cawed again as Kagome was released and Sesshomaru stepped around her. "Protect Mikos? You are demon, you do not!" He roared jumping up to the sky, he could not best the lord of the west. No single demon could possibly fight against the Daiyokai except their master.

"This Sesshomaru does not allow vagrants in his land." His raised up his hand, a loose fitting white dress shirt, and slick black dress pants as his wrists bulged snapping the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt and several top buttons atop his silk shirt. "You shall be made an example."

Kagome blinked as the Dayokai leapt into the air faster than she had ever seen before, tackling the demon, his clawed fingers showing as his unbound silver hair flowed behind him. The slash was heard as the red bat demon lost an arm, but he did not care, the lord had left his target alone. Releasing a breath of foul miasma from its mouth putting just enough distance between him and Sesshomaru it pulled back and threw a large one of its claws from its severed hand towards Kagome. His head was smashed from behind as he left himself open not able to even view the attack, but then again neither could it be stopped by his opponent.

Sesshomaru wasn't able to move to stop the blow, he had melted the demon's skull with his poison from his claws before moving, but then it was too late for him to intervene. His opponent had sacrificed his life to get the perfect shot at the Miko. His amber eyes watching as the young priestess saw the oncoming blow.

She threw up her hands, on instinct. Her holy powers quickly manifesting themselves to create a protective barrier. The pink aura came shielding her from the piercing blow, but not the force as her barrier broke and she was knocked backwards off her feet and into the air. Kagome's head smacking off the ground as very quickly the world spun and went black.

[***]

The commotion barely lasted two minutes and quickly others were rushing to see what had happened. The broken glass in the hallway was already causing a stir as several faculty members and the principal came outside to investigate. "Sir-! Hey what happened?" came the yell of Mr. Chappieu, his body sweating as he had seen someone laying on the ground with another person kneeling beside them and he bolted down the stairs. He spotted Kagome laying face down just from where the window was shattered and immediately he feared the worst but a silver haired stranger knelt just beside her. "Kagome? My god's…" He gasped as two other members came upon the scene fearing the worst.

"The woman is unharmed, I caught her before she hit the ground." Sesshomaru stood up having moved the unconscious Kagome into a safe position and into a believable one for his next tale to be believed. Human's did not need to know that a feral demon attacked a human, not that they would believe him even if he spoke truthfully.

"Thank you, sir." The principal said wiping his brow of sweat as he saw Kagome breathing and no visible injuries. "Mr. Mioga please call the nurse and ambulance," he said looking to one of his fellow faculty who nodded his head and quickly jogged back inside.

The lord of the west said nothing as they inspected Kagome, aside from the bump on her head she was fine. He had already checked her injuries but they couldn't know that. "Did she jump? What happened?"

His amber eyes looked towards them without emotion, he had no real desire to deal with normal humans but it was his own lapse that had caused this incident. "She was pushed, she did not jump."

The principal paled at that notion. "Did you see who it was? God's if another student did this, the public would be in a rage."

"No, I merely heard voices." He stated disinterested fixing his shirt and coat. His mokomoko concealed once again. He had seen her flying and it had been the safest way of catching her without fear of injury but only for this Miko, he would not give a human the right to be touched by his tail.

The principal wiped his forehead as he heard the far-off sirens coming his way. He watched as the stranger looked ready to leave, "Sir what is your name, I would like to offer you my sincerest thanks."

"It is not needed," He said holding up a hand to dismiss his thanks, he did not require such an act. Though as he looked to the Miko he let a scowl escape his lips for a moment before looking to the principal. _"Lord Sesshomaru…"_ The voice of his daughter Rin played in his mind softly. He shook his head in defeat, perhaps he could… it wouldn't burden this Sesshomaru too badly. He cleared his throat before addressing the humans.

"Do you know the name Sesshomaru Taisho?"

 **A/N: So? How'd I do? I'm not sure myself.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	2. The Strange World We Share

**The Strange World We Share**

 **A/N: First off thank you all for at least follows and favs for this story. Being this is the first time I've ever done an Inyuasha fic I wasn't sure how the reception would turn out. So I do apologize if the character's aren't quite exact with what you would expect. I rushed ahead and made this chapter just to give a little more background before the meat of the begins.**

 **I do also need a Beta, my current ones do not do this genre so if anyone would like to just read over and help me correct my crap grammar and mistakes please let me know. I want my work to be as enjoyable as possible and thanks again, I hope this story is original and entertaining for you.**

Kagome awoke a short time later. Her mother was the first person she saw and she knew things hadn't gone exactly right with regards to the demon she had seen and-!

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted sitting upright, her eyes looking to the side as she saw her bedroom walls all around her. Her breathing was heavy as her mother came closer, her knees touching the bed as she placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Mom? What- I mean where-"

"Shh shh, calm down Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said interrupting her daughter's talking as she got her daughters attention back and on her. She knew that name her daughter had called out, she had talked quite a bit in her travels about all the feudal era and that name was one she could remember. "Kagome," She spoke softly watching her breathing slow and her eyes relax. "Honey you were knocked unconscious at school... they said someone pushed you out a window. Is that true?"

She always had worried about her daughter whenever she went on her journey's through the well, she had imagined most of her fears were gone since she was finally back in her own time, but apparently, someone tried to murder her for no real reason.

"It's… it's worse than that mom." Kagome's words startled her mother, her eyes going wide as Kagome looked down at her hands. "It was a yokai. He surprised me, he threw me from the window."

"God's I thought they were gone." She said having never believed that they were around today, but her daughter knew what Yokai were, she also knew that not all of them were monsters, Inuyasha being a hanyou could tell her that when he had come through the well. But even today, with all of the technology science and just overall information that was around the idea of seeing a demon was just a myth or fairytale.

"Was Sesshomaru there?"

Her mother sat back down in her chair as she knew that name, it took her a moment to recall. The tall man with silver hair and amber eyes. Kagome had mentioned the elder brother of Inuyasha before, the resemblance was significant and she couldn't forget his overall mentality. "Yes, he came with us to the hospital. He stayed outside in the waiting room until they said I could take you home."

That surprised Kagome, well to be fair everything she had seen of Inuyasha's brother in the past had changed. No doubt in her mind that Rin had been a big factor in the once cold emotionless Daiyokai being an unspoken ally in their battle against Naraku. Though it might've been a situation where the enemy of my enemy is my friend. But even still the two brothers she knew from the feudal era didn't quarrel nearly as much leading up the death of their greatest threat. Though, for her to also discover he had come here to the hospital was also surprising. Though she very much doubted she'd be able to thank him for saving her, it's not like she could just look him up and know where he was.

"Did he say anything?" Wondering if there might be some clue as to what would her or his next step in all of this.

Her mother shook her head. "He said nothing, he heard that you were fine medically and then kindly took us both home but I declined. He helped us inside until your grandfather attempted to throw purifying sand on him." Mrs. Higurashi had no idea what she was going to do with her father. It was already incredibly rude for what he did, and it probably made him feel unwelcome before making the abrupt decision to leave. "He didn't say anything and helped me get you inside."

 _Well at least that would probably be Sesshomaru. The man of a thousand ways to stay silent._ He was nothing like Inuyasha but she shouldn't have expected a proper answer anyway.

"Kagome, getting back to the problem why did a yokai try and kill you and will it happen again?" It was a reasonable question, it was also out of her realm of understanding she was no Miko like her daughter.

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew mom, but I don't know. I didn't even know demons were still alive in this period until a few hours ago." Biting her bottom lip to allow herself to ponder a bit more. "It might happen again but I'll need to talk to Sesshomaru. Considering he's hundreds of years old by now he would have to have some idea on how to handle this."

"How will you contact him, I didn't get a number and forgot to ask for one when he brought us home."

"Well he might've talked with someone at school perhaps I could ask there?"

Her mother's eyes already told her she didn't like that idea. After all that's where they had come to attack and nearly kill her.

"How about I give them a call then. I don't need any more excitement for one day." Kagome's mother excused herself to go make that call and hopefully find some answers. This whole situation was already stressing her, and the added notion that she'd have monsters trying to attack her daughter didn't alleviate her of anymore growing concerns.

[***]

Settling back in his own manor the Daiyokai was still only that in name alone. Finding it best to relax the only way he knew how, a fresh brew of tea and his old books. His Hanyou maid quietly setting out his tray, she had been a live-in servant since her birth thirty years ago, her cat ears and tail were a constant problem for her to control in public so she was more or less forced to recuse herself to living with Sesshomaru as a servant which did not bother the her or the lord at all.

His wealth had increased but at the cost of his status. The once powerful Yokai that ruled in an elaborate castle until it was destroyed during Shimara Rebellion almost 300 years ago, the persecution of humans by other humans was seen coming but he felt himself obscured from that as a well-known noble lord. However, while he was pursuing a rogue Yokai that was killing dozens of fleeing humans in the face of such persecution in his territory he had not been home when the entire palace walls were leveled. The marauding army had been not allowed to enter his home. They attacked without provocation claiming that he was harboring Christians in his kingdom and that he was also a secret Christian. His guards had fought well but numbers, gunpowder, and hate were still more than enough to end in the deaths of half his servants until he came back.

The lord of the west had been trying to avoid open bloodshed with humans to keep the ever-dwindling population of pure blooded yokai alive. But they had forced his hand, the Tokijin was drawn from its long slumber and tasted hundreds of human's blood that day. However, most of the dead were burned alive and not even the Tensagia could restore them without horrific injuries.

"Here you are master." The cat Hanyou said setting down his tea in a nearly hundred-year-old cup in front of him.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you, you are dismissed." He had fewer and fewer yokai's and Hanyou to call upon anymore, there were no human's he could trust with his secret. Well there was one, but she was a Miko and an exception to this rule because he had saved her. He turned watching as his maid bowed and left the room, returning to her quarters for the evening as he drew up a laptop from his side and quickly looked up the information he had desired about the time traveling Priestess. It had taken him by surprise to have discovered her upon the sealing of the well. The energy released had drawn his attention one day…

 _He was standing atop a nearby apartment complex, having pulled over while driving his car to the feeling of the well sealing itself off. Sesshomaru stood his arms crossed wondering what was transpiring, not hastily rushing to investigate the source of disturbance up close without knowing what exactly he was dealing with._

 _Then he saw a hand pulling itself from the well and a for a being that was over five hundred years old was surprised by something he had not expected. He saw the Miko, the reincarnation of his brother's human fantasy._

 _So many things began to make sense in that moment, explanations for questions that he had long forgotten when he saw her years ago. She had disappeared one day, and his half-brother began to mope about the land. Somehow, he had assumed she had passed on, though he did not deem it worthy to ask his brother the fate of the Miko. But now all of it, made sense, the books and gifts she had given Rin and left behind with his adoptive daughter, that fact known only to her. The strange foods and trinkets, her attire. All of it now made sense, she was no reincarnation, just a high school girl from the future who had holy powers and the ability to purify the sacred jewel._

 _She certainly wasn't the lowly human he remembered, his amber eyes watching as she pulled herself fully from the well a sad but proud smile on her face. A look of doing what had to be done though they had some regrets about it. It was what he had sensed was her aura and the powers sealed away. His brother's traveling companion was a time traveling high school Miko. He actually found himself snort in amusement at the thought._

 _But he did not go to her, this was her world and his, and he did not believe that the young woman needed to be greeted by this Sesshomaru. She had proven herself capable in the past and had been an asset in the destruction of Naraku, she could handle herself._

"Or that is what this Sesshomaru had believed." He said bringing up his tea to drink, while the act was unnecessary it was a ritual he had developed to appease human's whenever he was in company. His fingers typed in with one hand at a blazing speed bringing up the documents of Kagome Higurashi. Her school photo, her date of birth, all of her records. It was not an invasion of her privacy, but merely knowledge that he needed.

A yokai had discovered her location in a similar fashion, that of which he was certain and did not look to eliminate her quietly… no it was a violent and barbaric manner that only the lowest of demons would dare do. She was also a Miko, rare in the feudal era and an even rarer case now in this time. Most were unknown due to their powers never manifesting, but the part that concerned him was the fact that they knew who she was. The Yokai that had attacked her screamed that she was a priestess and that she should die, and that he as a demon should be against her.

The braindead fool believed that killing a girl would change anything in their world? Their kind was fading, pure bloods were a rarity, he knew of only several. His mother being one, and the wolf prince Kouga. The beast he had killed the other day was no pure demon but a twisted hanyou.

But the question remained, how did it know she was a Miko, and second where she was and located. That thought left him mildly annoyed, because he had only discovered by chance that day. For a being to appear and attempt to kill her without provocation and so brazenly in public… that was not good. He would bet the school would be increasing security measures, but the concern wasn't so much with the priestess as it was for the knowledge about Yokai in general. It might be known that their kind still existed but it was not openly publicized or distributed for his knowledge.

The panic that could ensue should that information be let out would cause another witch hunt, mankind was not known for its tolerance and its cruelty was far worse than anything he had ever done while alive. He had no desire for a war, one that he would lose.

Setting down his cup a sigh escaped his lips as he tried to process what would be his best action next. In his haste, he had quickly introduced himself to the human's running her school, that effort to dissuade their fears and gain their trust had worked well enough. His name was known by many, though primarily the Tashio last name. Flipping a few windows on the screen, he checked what information was available about himself to those in the public.

 _Sesshomaru Tashio: Age 34, occupation; fine arts, collector, historian, entrepreneur, and philanthropist._

 _Net Worth: 200 million U.S. Dollars, inheritance from his father Inu Tashio, (No photo available)_

Though his 'father' had been dead for centuries he simply created a new version of himself through data manipulation. It wasn't difficult provided you had help, and the Lord of the West had many 'friends' to help with that so long as he kept them quietly out of harm's way and in his protection. It had been easier in the era of paper data but this new digital age that still vexed him, but accepting it. He read on his digital profile, the image of one from his latest charity event. Creating a housing for orphaned children, primarily Hanyou's with a Yokai and Hanyou relatives to keep the young that were orphaned out of harm's way.

' _A great and noble person, he carries a long tradition dating back to the time of the Shogunate where his family helped the local land owners, and peasantry was where the Taisho family created a lasting legacy in Japan. His family's wealth is from vast collections of clothing, tapestries, and old artifacts in a private collection. One of the foremost in Japan's history…_ he skimmed through the next portion as it described his latest works _. The Taisho family has a long history of eccentric business ventures, and following the U.S. occupation forces helped establish a western style education system. Creating textbooks and helped develop a style of universal education that is seen around most first world countries.'_

That last portion was in thanks to the Miko, who had unknowingly given him that knowledge. Rin had several books from Kagome, one was a reading book and two others were school textbooks. He had briefly looked at them early finding them pointless but the one on history caught his interest as it explained the strange world that the priestess had come from. He watched humans shift towards publicly educating their young he dusted off that book and used inside to create modern Japanese text books. He had his daughter to thank for that idea nearly hundreds of years ago.

" _Lord Sesshomaru, if all the kids could read, do math, and study wouldn't it be better for everyone?"_

" _Humans have roles Rin, they do not need to learn as you do."_

" _But if all humans were smarter wouldn't they be able to serve you better?"_

" _Possibly, but that time is not now…" His amber eyes looked to his ward that was holding something odd, it appeared to be a book but it wasn't any type that he had seen before. "Rin this Sesshomaru wishes to know what is that strange book you have?"_

It was something left behind for Rin by the Miko. It was insignificant back then but such a boon for the lord now. It helped him garner more respect and wealth by merely copying the textbooks that had been left behind.

"Perhaps…" He thought aloud until a knock came at his door. He did not bother looking towards it. "You may enter."

His maid returned with a note, "Forgive this late intrusion, but a message was left for by the humans. They wish to thank you at the school for your heroism my lord. Also, a family member of the Miko whom you saved, Mrs. Higurashi was looking to contact you and asked if the school to relay that her family wished to speak with you."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't require thanks," he stated not one for public appearances. But the other question, that would be more _difficult_ no doubt the Miko had questions. He brought a hand to his forehead softly rubbing it. The day had given him a headache and he was not enjoying the prospects that were being opened to him.

"What message would you like for this one to return to the humans?" She bowed her head giving him a moment to pause and think...

"Bring this Sesshomaru a phone, I shall address them personally."

"As you wish master." She turned around and left heading back to retrieve him a phone, there were none in his den, the accursed sound hurt his ears and had broken several out of rage when they were placed here before being removed.

Sesshomaru decided he had a few options, but he would first speak with the Miko and then make his decision tomorrow about what to do in regards to their incident.

[***]

Kagome returned to school the following day, albeit apprehensively. Though Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka where there to cheer her up and promised to be there and support her as they four of them made their way to school. The three of her friends chatted away, making small talk and discussing school and what was going to be happening in their classes since Kagome had missed yet again another day of school. Although those in school knew she had been thrown from the building, it made people much more understanding about her situation. She'd been back a short time to school and someone nearly killed her for no reason, meaning that possibly a student or teacher had tried to kill someone that hadn't done anything wrong put the school in a bit of a lockdown. Student's blamed teachers, teachers blamed students. It created a bit of a rift in the school, though no one showed it to Kagome as she entered the main gates. People saying hello and were happy to see her, when just days ago, they barely noticed or cared if she was there.

She sighed, _so much for back to normal._ Though rumbling into the parking lot a lot of heads turned at the high-pitched engine whirl as a silver and white Lamborghini with twin magenta stripes on the doors and crescent moon on the front of the hood pulled into the school's visitor spot. To say that anyone in this city owned a car like that was jaw dropping, most kids moved closer to get a better look, others were already taking pictures.

"My gosh! Can you believe that?" Yuka said almost gushing with awe at the surprise.

"Wow, I wonder who it could be?" Ayumi said getting out her phone, it wasn't an everyday thing you saw someone in a hundred-thousand-dollar sports car.

But if the markings weren't a dead giveaway to Kagome as she realized instantly the only person who would have anything similar to that. She could feel the aura coming from inside as the door popped upwards.

Standing in a bright loose white un cuffed silk shirt with red accents on both of his wrists, with ash gray pants, his hair drawn back into a slightly ponytail. The squeals of females came about as expected, the Daiyokai exiting his vehicle, his passenger another one of his servants who was normally his driver, an orphaned Yokai who lived in his estate got out the other side, his solid black hair swept backwards, his body in a full suit, black shades hiding his purple eyes left and took his position in front of his master's car.

The lord of the West understood status, power, prestige and he was going to exemplify all of it. Though as his amber eyes looked beyond the masses of teenage human's he caught sight of the Miko, her eyes wide but she recognized his eyes were focused towards her. Sesshomaru said nothing, his head turning towards the school and he walked inside. No words spoken, no hello's or greetings. He had let the priestess know, he had come to see her.

"Kagome-? Hello?" Eri said snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh? Sorry I spaced out." Kagome said blushing slightly as her friends all smiled at her. _'Oh boy, this day just went from the apprehensive to the surreal.'_ She thought to herself as she tried to wonder just what Inuyasha's brother was planning as clearly this wasn't just to talk to her because he could've done that anywhere else.

Gripping the straps of her book bag a little tighter she could only pray that nothing happened.

But she knew deep down, if it involved a Yokai something was definitely, definitely going to happen. She just didn't want to be right!

 **A/N: What did you think of chapter 2? I know it's not the long but I just wanted to preface everything without shoving too much in your face.**

 **R &R**  
 **MB**


	3. Revelation

**Revelation**

 **A/N: Happy you guys are enjoying this story, it will all kick off very quickly.**

Things were officially beyond weird as Kagome arrived in her math class for the start of the day. Her peers more or less had moved past pitying her and the new buzz around the school was about Sesshomaru. When talking about the Daiyokai he was either the super-rich silver haired hunk according to the girls or to the boys the jackass.

Kagome should've expected things to get stranger, as the P.A. system buzzed in the school classroom. "Good morning students, this is your principal speaking and I'm here to announce a slight change in this morning's schedule. We have a very special guest that I would like to introduce to you all. No doubt many of you've all seen his arrival this morning. So, for our morning schedule changes please dismiss to the auditorium for an altered instruction."

The students were all a little curious since they knew that their deviation from class involved that guy who had arrived this morning. This left Kagome in a very uncomfortable spot. Sesshomaru had come here and his gaze had indicated it was about her. It wasn't possible Sesshomaru had appeared at her school, stopped and looked for her. Then once seeing her turned towards the building this morning. The only thing now was the actual purpose of this meeting, and that terrified her.

Kagome piled into the auditorium, her friends along with most of the other girls moved towards the front dragging Kagome up to the third row with them. The teen, while listening to the chattering of the other girls about some possible expectations of this meeting, noticed that there were several chairs set up on stage, which meant that there were expectations of people being up there and more than one.

Of course, the banter of the students died down as the lights dimmed and the ones onstage brightened. To no one's surprise out walked the principal, the dean, and the Daiyokai. Kagome wished she was sitting further back in the auditorium because she simply had no inkling of what Sesshomaru was going to do.

The principal made his way to the setup podium and his finger tapped the microphone hearing the sound echo. "Good morning my students," he said cheerfully getting a small murmur of good mornings back from the body in the auditorium, "Now I understand this is a bit unconventional, but our guest this morning is anything but that."

" What do you think is going to happen Kagome?" Ayuki asked curiously.

"Eh well, I mean it's Sesshomaru and -"

"What? You know who he is?" Her friend gasped, immediately turning a lot of heads in her direction.

' _Oh crap, why did I say his name?'_ The young Miko's brain quickly running to a solution, and it was the only one she had on hand. "He's one of my friends' brother so I know his name, but that's all." She said defensively holding up her hands and waving off any questions.

"Is it Inuyasha? Or that other-" Her friend's questions were drowned out as the Principal got everyone's attention.

"This gentleman is one I owe a great deal of thanks to. He is a great philanthropist and comes from a long family history of noble blood and honor dating back hundreds of years. This man is someone whom I would inspire you all to learn from. Please welcome our guest, Sesshomaru Taisho!"

The principals applaud along with other students increased as the eldest son of Inu no Taisho walked on stage. Sesshomaru appeared with his normal cold and indifferent attitude as he walked on stage. His presence and aura spoke of him being elite and upper echelon in society.

He had not wanted this to be at all that was planned, but then he had no choice, he _smelled_ it: another twisted hanyou. Unfortunately, he could not tell where he was, but he knew that the lowborn scum was here. Much like that false yokai that had tried to kill the Miko, this hanyou radiated in a similar way but he was masked just enough that the daiyokai could not easily sense him.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes swept all around trying to pinpoint the location of the weak demon based on its scent. While trying to locate the weak demon he could smell the Miko and her aroma was close by as his eyes were able to pass over the masses to find her.

The lord of the west noted her slightly blushing features, the youthful image of a high school girl that he had long stereotyped, except she was nothing like that. She knew what he was, perhaps she was oblivious to the threat…

His eyes flicked backwards several rows, and then he saw _it._ He could tell instantly, _Hiding in a child. How pathetic…_ The boy had dark blonde hair that was just halfway around his ears, the dark rings around his eyes, and slightly unkempt school uniform were clear signs of a possessed human.

 _Hiding, and the fact that you are so close to the Miko… do you think that this Sesshomaru is easily deceived?_ He thought with a snort although his outside mask showed no faults as he brought a hand to his chest and dipped his head slightly in a bow.

Coming to the podium he was not one for speeches or long drawn out explanations no he was here for a simple reason, one that had become much more complicated as he now knew what was happening.

"Greetings, I am Sesshomaru Taisho, proud heir of Inu Taisho my late father." He said, his voice proud of his heritage because what he spoke was true. He never looked back at who his father was and what he had done anymore with resentment. "This Sesshomaru is here to offer this facility my personal services, and with agreement of your facility to begin an appropriate measure of increasing the performance of you as students."

Many heads looked to each confused, the same question. _What the heck did he just say?_

The principal came over quickly to the podium, "Mr. Taisho will become a new enhanced educator, a new program at his request." He looked to Sesshomaru who nodded and took a step back and finding a seat on the stage, sitting down with an almost dignitary style fashion with such controlled movements.

"Yes, a large donation by Mr. Taisho will fund the building of a small new classroom, with the newest accommodations. It will be the classroom of the future and ten lucky students will get to participate in this exercise with Sesshomaru Taisho as their personal instructor. I cannot begin to tell you the privilege some of you will be having, as we have the model right here for display if my…" He trailed off as the projector and technology crew turned on the short presentation.

The screen on stage flickered blue as the connection was being linked together and the images were presented to the audience.

Kagome's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open. It was a virtual model but it looked amazing. A three-leveled room, that was more like a college lecture hall, but with huge stations set up for students. Monitors, comfortable recliners, and it had a very- in her view- Sesshomaru style with the detail of the room being something akin to a late 1800's style of Japanese interior around where the teacher would stand. It rose up a step with a small platform that looked like a throne.

"Holy crap!"

That was the view of everyone, the show ended shortly afterwards the principal got everyone to look back towards him. "Thanks, in part to Mr. Taisho this building will be constructed on school grounds and we will have a lottery to select which students will be accepted into this exclusive education program."

A lot of groaning and chatter erupted as students argued who should get this _honor_ and who deserved it or needed it. "Now students the selection process is random and for just a little treat. Mr. Taisho has already drawn our first recipient of this new program." He said reaching into his side to grab the name that had been selected to be first.

 _He's looking at me, oh please don't tell me he's looking at me._ Kagome said wishing that somehow Sesshomaru wasn't. That the lord of the west, an elder Daiyokai would be seriously looking at her during this announcement.

"Ah yes… It will be Miss." He stopped looking at the paper then to Mr. Taisho who nodded. "Erh yes excuse me. Miss Kagome Higuarshi will be our first selection!"

The different cries of people being happy for her, angry with her, and jealously all steamed over as she was pushed up by her friends to stand making her face crimson, Kagome was totally embarrassed.

"Ah yes, there you are Kagome, please come forward and meet Mr. Taisho." The principal said noticing her so close to which she awkwardly made her way out of the row. Though as she approached the steps she saw Sesshomaru already making his way towards her. As her feet touched the stage he was walking beside her.

"Miko… you are not safe. Come with this Sesshomaru." The Daiyokai said almost in passing comment, as he walked off stage quickly snapping her embarrassment into worry as nodded and walked around to the other side of the stage.

The crowd was dismissed back to their regular classes. Sesshomaru's hand grabbed the Miko's wrist and pulled her into the back. It was not rough but the urgency was shown by the action. "Sesshomaru, what's going on?" She asked looking into his amber eyes as he let go of her arm.

He studied her expression, did she not realize it? "Did you not feel it Miko?" He asked wondering if she truly didn't know.

She shook her head and his brows narrowed.

"There is another demon in your school, another Hanyou." He stated his eyes glancing back towards the students leaving, his eyes seeing the boy as he slipped out from the auditorium. "It is looking for you."

"What!?" She almost shouted but she stopped herself, _another Yokai? Why is… Oh no-!_ Her mind quickly putting far too many bad scenarios in her head.

He watched her shock slowly give way to frustration as her expression slipped into a droop, she quickly realized what he was telling her. "Yes, there is one here. Possessing a human, he was watching you. I do not know his intent, but this one assumes he has come to finish what the first has started."

"Can I ever catch a break?" She sighed letting her body slump forward releasing a groan.

"This Sesshomaru has given you that break Miko."

She nodded, "Thanks, the warning helps, I guess that answers a question I had been meaning to ask you as if it was going to happen again, but I guess it will." She couldn't believe it, but now she had to wonder what her plan was going to be now. She probably would bet Sesshomaru could help her with this demon, but what about the rest? Was there going to be more? How long would this persist and how would she manage all of them. Especially since she had to be able to purify the demons and she couldn't exactly walk around sporting a bow and quiver like she could before in the feudal era where it wouldn't be out of place.

Sesshomaru watched her expression changed from one of frustration into one where she could think about her next move, how exactly was she to handle this problem. Instead of asking for his aid as he assumed would come she was already trying to solve her own issues. She truly was a Miko, selfless and strong willed.

" _Lord Sesshomaru…"_

Rin's voice echoed in the Daiyokai's head, his adoptive daughter was talking to him again. Trying to tell him something, the last time she had spoken it had been when he had saved Kagome. Now as he looked at her, clearly there was more going on.

He had intended to help the Miko from the start, mostly due to a debt that he owed his half-brother. The exchange was simple, that if his half-brother did not live long enough to see Kagome that Sesshomaru would look after her, the same way he watched after Rin when he could not and in turn became her uncle Inuyasha. Raising her when he had to rule his lands as the leader of the Inu pack. It was a simple agreement because he did not know where the Miko would appear, fate would be kind to him and have her be within an hour of his home.

He made a promise on his honor, and he took his own honor and pride very seriously, it was why she had been saved before and why he would help her now. The Lord of The West had been getting bored over the last thirty years, this might be a decent change of pace.

"Miko take this, it should do something for you." He said pulling a small brown bag from his pocket and handing it to her.

Blinking in surprise, "Oh. Uhm thank you?" She said as he dropped it into her palms.

"This Sesshomaru does not ask for thanks. I merely am helping you because I chose to, not because I expect thanks." He said almost offended that he would need to be thanked.

"Thank you anyway." Kagome said with a smile, "but what is it?" She said feeling that the bag had something small inside of it.

"A holy stone," He said watching as she let it fall into her palm, the smooth white stone free of blemishes and imperfections fasted into a rounded tip. "It can compress your Miko powers and you can use it to defend yourself as if it were a dagger, but no one will see your aura. Merely the edges will glow and allow you to protect yourself with subtlety."

She looked to the small object then towards Sesshomaru, "May I ask you a question Sesshomaru?"

"You may, but this one may choose not to answer."

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Why are you here helping me? I know we've never really been enemies and it's been what? Several hundred years since you've seen me but, why are you helping a human like me?"

His brows knitted together slightly, that wasn't the question he was expecting. Her curiosity had her, she wished to know more about his reasons.

"This Sesshomaru does owe you and another something Miko, you have helped my cause and aided my steward. It is honor bound that I return some portion of that aid to you just as you have done for this one."

"Oh," She had to process what he had said to her. He felt that he owed her? Honestly, she had not felt that anyone had been indebted to her. There had been a few times where she had helped Rin, the little girl who only wanted to have a normal life. But her normal life was her adoptive father Sesshomaru, and there were probably times that she had acted like a big sister to Rin.

Sesshomaru expected more than just an oh, his lips twisted upwards slightly with annoyance. He was a Daiyokai, what reason would it matter if he chose to help her. "It was this Sesshomaru's half blood, he requested of this one to look after you should he never see you again."

That got her, her blue eyes looking at his amber eyes. "He asked you to watch over me if he could not? So, I'm guessing that means…" She had assumed that maybe Inyuasha could be alive, he was half demon but with that answer it only meant one thing. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"He died well, over a hundred years ago. It was a debt that this Sesshomaru owed, since the hanyou watched after my ward for a time. I would in return watch over you. That is the reason this one is here, and why I have come to your aid." Sesshomaru turned slightly away, "It is in your interests to be careful Miko, this one will investigate as to whom has targeted you and why, there are even greater things at risk."

"Is there-" She wanted to speak more with him but was interrupted.

"Ah my apologies Mr. Taisho," The principal said coming over towards the two who had been talking for a bit. Having addressed a few questions, himself he finally had the opportunity to come over and speak with his guest and future faculty member. "Miss Higurashi, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but you still have your current classes to attend." Kindly trying to redirect her back to her schedule.

"My apologies sir," She said bowing her head slightly, "I lost track of the time, I guess I will be leaving then." She said offering a smile though Sesshomaru gave her a quick glance and a nod.

"I shall speak with you again at the end of the day please meet me by the main office of this facility." Sesshomaru stated before turning back to address the principal, watching from the corner of his eyes as the Miko made her away from him.

[***]

Sesshomaru finally was allowed to take a 'walk' around the campus, to examine and familiarize himself with the building. But he wasn't doing that… no he headed directly towards the possessed human's location. The Miko was safe, but he did not trust the one hiding.

It was around the time for the humans to break to their lunch. His sensitive nose and ears already finding the smells and sounds to be quite aggravating to him. He was never used to being around masses of humans for long periods of time normally and if he was he did not have to remain long.

He remained standing in a small alcove, as the human's passed by too lunch, few noticed him but most passed him by without cause for concern, though as he remained his target stayed behind.

The fool was just in a room beside him, not moving, perhaps he realized that he was discovered. But then Sesshomaru did not care, he had his purpose and he did not wish to kill the human being possessed but it was not the Daiyokai's decision if the hanyou possessing him made the decision to fight him. Avoiding deaths would be preferred, but not always possible.

The Lord of the West stepped out from the alcove and opened the door to the room, the hanyou in disguise looked towards Sesshomaru. The smirking face only further angered the elder Yokai Lord.

"Come all the way for me? I guess it's to be expected, when most _old_ demons can't handle even a hanyou." He mocked though Sesshomaru did not lash out.

Yet.

"You recognize that this Sesshomaru that stands before you, and you do not introduce yourself." He narrowed his eyes, as he drew up a hand allowing his claws to extend out from inside his fingernails. If the threat was not evident it would be obvious to any fool in his mind. "You enter my territory without my permission and then proceed to masquerade inside of a human. Show yourself now, and perhaps this one's mood may shall be merciful. If you do not, then I will exterminate you."

"You wouldn't kill a human." The hanyou laughed from inside his host, the boy's darkened eyes and sullen expression twisted into a grotesque mockery and it disgusted the elder yokai.

"This Sesshomaru does not jest, and will not ask again. If you should know many humans vanish, it would be no difficulty for one such as myself to hide away this feeble human's disappearance. Now reveal yourself, my patience wears thin _Hanyou."_ He said venomously, his aura slowly expelling itself to overwhelm this weaker demon and intimidate him.

If it remained inside its host it would die along with it, if it separated the demon could make a break for it. Though it wouldn't escape from someone as powerful as Sesshomaru.

The host slumped forwards falling to the ground in a heap, the boy exhausted and drained by the unknown parasite and he slipped into unconsciousness.

A half insectoid, half humanoid shape appeared from a black mist that was expelled from their victim. It's several additional arms and legs with a white tint to its skin. "It is not your blood that we want, why do you interfere?" It chittered through its mouth with all sorts of mandibles.

It did not even blink as a hand slammed around its hardened insect neck before driving it into the ground. His amber eyes narrowed as his foot slammed on its waist nearly snapping it in two. "You mistake this one's tolerance for your insolence as an excuse to openly show such disrespect. Now you will speak your reasons for hunting a Miko."

The twisted hanyou tried to wriggle but met the burning poison from Sesshomaru who began to melt away a portion of its neck. "Enough! Enough!" It hissed though Sesshomaru did not burn through its flesh more, the pain remained constant. "Paid to observe the Miko, not my job to kill her I swear it!"

A scowl appeared over the Daiyokai's face. "More of you are here then?" his foot crushing down more onto its hip feeling the crunch of its skeleton as he drove it into the floor.

"Small group, last one failed. Human and Hanyou to deal with her it-" Sesshomaru sliced its head off with its claws before melting its body down with his poison.

More had come, one beast had come to observe. Now they had brought in humans… beings that he could not sense beyond their presence. Unlike a Monk or Priestess, they were rogue humans working for demons. It made him disgusted at the prospect, but it only made the Miko's situation even worse and his position even more tenuous.

These Hanyou were disgusting creatures, but nothing was crueller in Sesshomaru's eyes than were human's that worked for demons and the Miko was unknowingly thrust right into someone's eyes for a reason that he did not know.

Leaving the boy in the classroom Sesshomaru flipped open his phone to call his driver, as he expected that with the one Hanyou dead, things were get much worse very soon.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	4. Road Rage

**Road Rage**

 **A/N: Back with another update, I hope this chapter is as exciting for you as it was to write. I enjoy my action scenes and I hope you all do as well, though i've not done one for Inuyasha aside from that little blip in the prologue. Please read and enjoy.**

Kagome was sitting down for lunch with her her usual group of three friends. The normal attitude of the day carrying on as per usual. The excitement having dropped as the same old boring routine set into effect. Piling her homework around her as she struggled to follow what her friends were doing, _with Sesshomaru I can only imagine him being a Teacher…_

An image of a large dog demon breathing down her neck, correcting her every mistake quickly popped into her head. ' _No, No no!'_ She told herself shaking the aforementioned thought from her mind. She had to focus as Ayumi was explaining their current algebra assignment for the day.

"See? Integer expressions aren't too difficult." She smiled, as Kagome finally got through the first five.

She cracked a weak laugh as she still felt like she took far longer on her work than everyone else. "I guess I just need practice."

Her friends all laughed, but Eri leaned closer to Kagome. "Soo-?" Her voice implying, she wanted answers to the question that no doubt some of those in the school wanted. "You said you knew that guy, that he was Inuyasha's brother? What's he doing here I've never even heard you mention him before?"

Eri nodded in agreement, "Yeah we're all curious about that one Kagome. I mean we've barely seen Inuyasha around you and now all of a sudden, his brother shows up and is some super philanthropist? Come on you've got to know something-!" Their inquisitive eyes all looking to her as she had to explain what was going on.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, there was already too much that she didn't understand… "Well it's kind of-" her voice dropping off as everyone caught sight of silver hair and a well-dressed man appearing inside the doorway.

The entire room went quiet as the Daiyokai walked inside the cafeteria. Many whispering to the other as some pointed towards Kagome as well.

"Kagome what is it with you and men? First you have Inuyasha, then the other guy who's a pervert and another one who says he's your woman?" Yuka sighed shaking her head in some despair, though her friend had strange tastes in men, though not in physical relationships, but in general with who she was with.

Sesshomaru, who had heard most of the female chatter ignored it as he came to collect Kagome. The situation was about to boil over and he had to a purpose and plan.

Though as he approached the table the P.A. system buzzed quickly diverting everyone away from the table towards the audio system.

"Will Mr. Black please report to the main office. I repeat Mr. Black report the front office."

It was the school's codeword for a lockdown, and the way the staff members jumped from their seats. It wasn't one that had been planned out to their knowledge.

This wasn't a drill.

"Students! Leave your things, go the nearest classroom and await further directions!" One of the male staff members said quickly walking up to a table and pointing out the doors.

Their whines and vocal complaints about having to ditch lunch wasn't pleasing them. "Come on we've-"

"For your safety… Please move quickly." The staff member said sternly, as all of the students caught his slight nod of his head.

"Isn't Mr. Black a-"

"There's someone with a gun in the school!?" Someone shouted, as the realization finally clicked in their head. The yell sending most of the room into a panic as students dashed for the nearest room as Teachers did their best to control the chaos caused by the mob of about a hundred panic teenagers.

The three girls at the table jumped up and ran, though as they made it halfway out of the cafeteria they quickly realized the fourth member was missing as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi noticed that Kagome was not with them. But the crowd did not allow them to go back as they quickly made their way inside of a classroom, the teacher locking the door behind them.

"Sesshomaru-!" Kagome wailed as the Daiyokai quickly pulled her along with him through the hallways, stopping several points where paths connected to look down the hallway as if expecting someone to be there.

"Miko, this one requires your silence and patience. We have no time, now get atop my shoulders, we have to get outside before they find us." He whispered his eyes now looking down the path as he saw two humans by the entrance, another in the hallway, and two more were outside. They had small concealed pistols in the waist bands of their pants. They looked like police… but they were not. He could smell the stench of deceit radiating from them.

Those with ill intent, did not hide it well. Their eyes looked to one another, then towards the area. Calmness was not there, they had focus, and they had purpose. He pulled back his teeth in a sneer. He could not fight them with so many humans around, he would never expose himself in public. That was paramount to a death sentence for himself and so many Yokais and Hanyous. He did not wish for more.

Kagome hearing the urgency and quiet desperation of his tone did not argue as she pulled herself atop Sesshomaru as if he was Inuyahsa.

"Hold tight Miko, and tuck your head the glass will not be pleasant." He said as Kagome did just that, not wanting to argue with him as she gripped the back of his shirt like a vice with her fingers, her head tucked against the side of his back just below his neck.

The men at the front window heard the glass shatter down the hallway. "We'll investigate, stay safe in your office until we sweep the area." One said waving off the principal as the group walked down the hallway.

They did not have time to mess about as someone had called in a gun threat to the school as they arrived. The real police would arrive soon and they had to be in and out in less than a minute now to avoid any annoying questions.

One man with his pistol in hand, back pressed against the side of the wall stopped as two others were just behind him.

Stepping out swiftly his gun pointed towards the noise, his lips pulling into a sneer as he saw the shattered window. "Someone jumped out the window. Could've been the target we-"

As he spoke he was interrupted by the heavy whirl of a lamborghini, as it shot backwards from the parking lot and past the window, their eyes seeing two figures inside. One being a silver haired man and a black haired teen.

"Shit-!" One cursed before running back towards the door. "Give chase-!" He ordered as they made their way back to their cars.

Kagome gripped her seat belt tightly as Sesshomaru cut the wheel hard, the sleek sports car matching the Daiyokai's demands as he pulled a tight cutting turn, crossing several lanes of oncoming traffic before reaching his side.

His demon blood wished to be out free and running, but this would allow him to better protect Kagome, it wouldn't risk his being exposed if he released his full yokai and fled with her in the city. But he didn't have that option.

"Sesshomaru! Please tell me what is going on!?"

He did not take his eyes from the road as he cut again, easily slipping through a red light much to the rage over other drivers as he forced them to brake, but they had no chance of hitting him as he pulled back on the transmission and kicked it onto the expressway.

"Sesshomaru!"

"You were in danger Miko, humans had come to take you, or possibly kill you. I do not know which, the hanyou I killed in school did not give me many details." The car shifted into the fast lane breaking easily 160 kilometers.

"Can you please slow down, Sesshomaru." Kagome asked never experienced going this fast in car that moved and slid around traffic. Her fears of demons were one thing but high speeds in a car was another.

"I can not Miko… They are following us." His amber eyes darting to his rearview mirror catching the four black dodge challengers that clearly had some _added_ help as they rumbled onto the expressway.

Kagome looked behind her seat through the small transparent tinted windows as she saw the four all black vehicles rumbling through traffic.

She blinked in disbelief at the sight before her, the realization of the actions taking place around finally giving her a brief moment where she was able to process just what was happening in her life. She was being hunted in her own world, but demons and people? Just what was going on? Did this make any real sense! Why was this happening now?

"Hold on Miko, this Sesshomaru must go to where their will be no eyes." The Lord of the west slammed hard to the right, cutting off several cars as he nearly clipped the exit guard rail, but his focus was impeccable, as he slipped off the expressway to a main state route. His knowledge of his territory was still good even after so many years.

Kagome held onto the door handle unable to keep her heart from beating out of control as they skated around near death. Her breathing stopped until the turn finally ended and Sesshomaru continued to drive like a man possessed. Though as Kagome turned around the other four vehicles came rumbling off just a mile behind them. "They are still following us." She said looking to the Daiyokai who nodded his head.

"That is what this one wanted…. Miko do you know how to drive?" He asked still not giving her a parting glance as she stared at him.

"A yes or no will suffice, for my answer." He said simply shifting again as he swerved into the oncoming lane and then shot ahead of a semi truck.

Kagome swallowed, "I've driven my mom's car a few times, but i've never driven a manual transmission." Surely he wasn't going to make her drive this car.

"Just maintain speed, I have to remove our pursuers, if I they keep following us then our location will be known and this Sesshomaru can not promise safety." He pulled back down shifting as he pulled up behind another semi.

"Can't you just lose them?" She asked looking to the Daiyokai who slightly shook his head, his eyes flicking to the rear view mirror as he was being forced to slow down allowing the humans to catch up as he couldn't pull around this semi truck.

Sesshomaru's window lowered, as he flicked his wrist setting the car to cruise down to 100 kilometers. "Do your best Miko," he unbuckled both their seat belts and pulled Kagome into his seat as he simultaneously rolled atop the car.

Kagome let out a scream from the action, her heart lurching into her throat as her hands gripped the wheel. "Pull to the left road Miko, do not drop speed." He yelled his voice reaching her through the sound of the air and engine.

She saw the road, and she nearly closed her eyes as she made the turn, the car swerved a loud screeching noise as the tires slipped over the concrete but she kept it under control as she sped down another side route leading into a mountain and forest trail.

Her eyes flicked to the side mirror as she saw the other four cars rumbling down the path as the glass shattered on the back of the car. Kagome's head ducked down as a bullet punctured the back window and shot through the front window.

"Keep driving Miko!" Sesshomaru shouted as he jumped from the car backwards. His Yokai now completely freed, his eyes turning a blood red, as his magenta stripes grew jagged and longer around his cheeks. He heard the firing of bullets as his foot slammed into the hood of one car, the impact bouncing the suspension into the ground, but he rolled upwards as a clack of automatic fire tore through the glass and into the roof.

Sesshomaru jumped from the back to another car, as another volley of rounds tore at him, the surprise no doubt catching them off guard as the Daiyokai turned the hunters into the hunted.

"Fuc-" The driver of the second black dodge yelled as Sesshomaru impacted with his foot into the side knocking the car off the road and allowing him enough momentum to spring backwards and land atop the roof of another pursuer.

The impacted car hit a tree with a horrific crash as one occupant was ejected and the other remained locked within the totaled vehicle.

"You damn beast!" A voice shouted from beneath him as he heard the clack of another magazine. He jerked to the side as a spray of rounds came up through the roof.

"This sesshomaru! Does not-!" Growling in annoyance as his hand hand punched through the roof, the other tearing the door off the side exposing the shocked driver the face of an enraged Yokai. Poison glowing from his claws he slashed at the driver's throat nearly decapitating him as the wheel jerked hard causing the car to turn and flip over. "Meddle with mongrels like you!"

The elder demon not deterred as he leapt upwards, and landed into the ground, his legs breaking into a full dash at top speed quickly as two cars caught up to Kagome as she struggled to shift the car into the next gear.

"Damit! Why can't this thing be an automatic!" She shouted her hand trying to pull the stick shift back into gear as a car drove up alongside her.

A pistol was aimed straight for her face, her body jerked hitting the brakes and pulling back on the wheel. The puff of a projectile shot through the air missing the hood as she swerved around, pulling a sharp turn and went back the direction she came towards the shot up car that Sesshomaru had landed on earlier. She hit the stick forwards the engine revving hard as she slammed it backwards, the gear catching as she shot forwards faster.

Another spray of bullets came as Kagome heard the rounds whiz over the top of the car. She cut around to the side of one as she saw Sesshomaru dash to the other side of her as a blur of silver.

Her blue eyes looked back to the road and she hit the brakes as another three black cars rumbled towards her, taking up the entire road, not allowing for any chance of escape. Spinning the wheel, Kagome pulled the car back around again, her hands figuring out the stick shift a bit better as she dropped it into low gear before accelerating.

Sesshomaru watched as one car ahead of him swerved, but the damage inflicted by his landing on the hood and suspension made it drag slightly into the ground as it stopped on its side with a jerk, the side rolling upwards a bit the car tried to settle back into the ground. The driver and passenger looked towards the side as the Daiyokai kept his full speed towards them. The driver pistol in hand, and passenger with his submachine gun unleashed a torrent of bullets towards their oncoming attacker.

Ducking to the side before jumping again quickly in small bounds, his fist pulled backwards he punched into the side of the vehicle's door with an uppercut, the blow rocking it upwards his foot swinging around kicking the underbelly of the carriage sending it careening into the forest with a crash.

The lord of the west did not get to rest as a bullet sliced a thin line of blood from his cheek, his eyes grew in anger as another caught his side, the wounds barely stinging as he jumped forwards both of his fists coated with his poison as he slammed onto the front hood of the car. His palms slamming through the glass and into their chests.

With a snort he knocked that car from the road as the Miko speed past him. "This one is getting very vexed by you humans!" He shouted pulling back his hand as his coil slipped from his finger tips. The other cars all fired at him as rounds hissed all around him. His hand pulled back and with a snap released his poisoned whip extending a hundred yards from his hand smashing into the front of the vehicle's, his poison causing a fire in the engines as he knocked them all from the road. The impact not satisfying as he grunted absently, leaving the small burning fire and wreckages in his wake.

Turning back on his heel he ran towards Kagome who had slowed down as she saw the explosions behind her. She finally came to rest her heart rate still beating at two hundred beats per minute. Her adrenaline still pumping in her veins as Sesshomaru stopped beside her. Her eyes flicking to the blood coming from his side and face, "Kami, are you alright Sesshomaru?" She asked, setting the parking brake.

"This one is alright, minor injuries for a Yokai." He said his hand holding the blood back as to not ruin his good shirt other than it hurting. He opened the door for her but as he did she grabbed the middle of his silk shirt and glared at him.

Her concerned faded as her emotions went to full anger, not for his actions against the people shooting at them but for throwing her into a car and having her drive nearly killing her in the process.

"Don't ever do that shit with me again Sesshomaru!" Her emotions and energy slowly crashing as she got on both of her feet shaking slightly as she glared into his amber eyes with a fury she was known for. Had she had the ability to 'Sit' him she would've, but that was clearly not going to be happening.

"Apologies," The silver haired Yokai said wincing slightly as the wound in his side was hurting far more than it should've.

Kagome saw the pain in his face, and looked towards his hand and saw the small amount of blood. "It is fine." He tried to dismiss her concerns but Sesshomaru had just been shot.

Exhaling slightly she brought her hand over his, "Let me see it." She looked to him for approval, she was a Miko after all. Even if he was a demon, she had learned how to care for both.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru has had-"

"You can stop there, you are shot! Now I don't know what is going on, but just humor me and let me see it alright!" She shouted aggressively interrupting him, she had no mood for just how big and mighty he was.

Shaking his head slightly, he did pull his hand away allowing Kagome to pull away the small bloodied part of his shirt. It wasn't bad, as she could see the back of the bullet, "I'll pull it out." Apparently it wasn't strong enough to go to deep into a demon like Sesshomaru. He looked away as her fingers slightly probed into the wound her nails grasping at the back and she pulled it out.

Sesshomaru growled slightly as he felt a mild burning pain. He'd been shot before, so it wasn't anything serious to him, but it seemed to burn him and his surprise turned to shock as he saw the Miko holding a very _special_ bullet. "It's a-"

"A blessed bullet," It was how her arrows felt when she was back in the feudal era, it tingled slightly in her hand. This wasn't something made for killing humans. "there's silver and I can feel holy magic around it."

Sesshomaru could feel it now as well and his annoyance grew. "Miko we need to get going, this Sesshomaru does not wish to remain here longer." He moved towards the car, Kagome not sure of the situation either went around to the other side. Closing the doors, he set back off, though not at the heavy speed he had set earlier.

For now he had the Miko safe, but he was in no position to take her back to her home after that. Touching his dashboard, "Kagome, speak to your mother. You will be this Sesshomaru until the evening."

Kagome did not argue right now, she was drained and she probably would need to let her mom know she was okay. No doubt what had happened at school would've caused her mom to possibly have a heart attack. She just prayed that this situation did not get worse...

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	5. Questions

**Questions**

 **A/N: Another update, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

It wasn't until around eight that evening that Sesshomaru pulled back into his estate with Kagome. Taking a very scenic route to make sure that there were no other vehicles in pursuit or measures of tracking them. As Kagome looked at the large manor sprawling out from the ground, it was very Sesshomaru. The architecture wasn't him, but the shrubs, pathways, art and decor all around it reminded her a great deal of the Daiyokai's castle.

Sesshomaru stopped at the front door, several beings were already outside, one of which was familiar. The driver, his aura was the same from school, though Sesshomaru's was far more overpowering she still knew that he was a Hanyou.

Two others were there as well, a smaller girl, maybe a fourth grader by her age, she had long white hair, tied up in a ponytail. A small framed white robe and dress that resembled one that she wore back in the feudal era on several occasions.

The third was more like a maid, she had protruding cat ears, and tail from her maid attire, aside from that she looked entirely human. Clearly another Hanyou, she had light orange hair, and cat eyes. With a deep rich caramel skin, she looked very exotic with her Tiger like tail. She had never seen a Hanyou like this before.

"Greetings Lord Sesshmoaru." The three of them bowed as he exited the vehicle. It was quite the sight, as Kagome looked at them, how many more Hanyou and Youkai's were here? She could feel at least another dozen aura's if not more.

"Shin take the car and have it repaired appropriately." Sesshomaru commanded as he stepped out, his eyes darting back to Kagome as she got out and looked around clearly in awe. "Helena, this Sesshomaru has injuries that require attending. Please accompany this one once cleared."

"Of course, master." The small girl bowed. Her silver glimmering eyes bowed to the ground.

Kagome recognized her aura as she bowed and presence, she was a Dark Miko.

Sesshomaru looked to his final servant. "Rasha, take the Miko inside have her given bathing facilities, fresh clothes and a room for the evening. This one will address her later this evening once Selen has finished."

"As you wish my lord." She bowed as well, her yellow cat eyes looking up towards Kagome who found her gaze curious, as if studying her. Walking forwards she extended her hand to Kagome. "Come Shikon Miko, I shall escort you." She smiled.

"S-Sure." Kagome managed to stammer out. Although she didn't wish to stay in Sesshomaru's company for the evening with how the day had gone. She wished to go back to her family's home, but Sesshomaru had told both her and her mother over the phone that it would be unwise to put all of them in danger. That Kagome would be safer with him, she would be able to call again later and talk with her family once she was safe. The barrier around his estate would prevent anyone from tracking her. Human technology or Yokai alike.

It scared Kagome to be here in this situation, she had not imagined this being the way things were on her way back to the modern era. She thought things would just go back to normal, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. She would've been dead twice now if it wasn't for Sesshomaru and now he was extending his hospitality even further to her.

The Demon lord of the west, Inuyasha's brother was the one saving her, and protecting her. It was still hard to imagine that he had changed so much from the Feudal era. Not in his mannerisms, but as a living being.

"Come along please Mrs. Higurashi." Rasha smiled guiding her to the entrance of the house, she felt herself growing weary from the day. Perhaps she should just stop thinking about it. She offered the Hanyou maid a smile as she went inside. As the door pulled open she wondered what kind of accommodations someone like Sesshomaru had?

[**]

 _Good God!_ Kagome, slipped into the bath and she practically melted in the warm water, the smell, the bubbles, and soft ambiance was practically heaven for a girl like her. The room was heated, with a large square bath was at least fifteen feet across. Her body was almost being rejuvenated. And she felt her body get lighter as her hair floated up around her neck. She leaned back into the smoothed contoured stone and ceramic sides.

"Will you be alright Shikon Miko?" Rasha said setting out a pair of towels. She offered her a soft smile as Kagome rolled her head to look at the hanyou maid.

It felt strange to be here, she had nearly been killed again today, by humans no less! None of it made sense. But a question danced on her tongue, "How do you know I am the Shikon Miko?"

The hanyou pressed a hand to her mouth and laughed. "Priestess, we are all aware of you. THe legend of the time traveling Miko. A young maid with a pure heart, and power to overcome the darkness of the Shikon jewel. There is no Hanyou, Miko, or Yokai that does not know of you. Though most do not know what she looks like," She tapped her lip slightly. "A woman of green and white, with black hair and soft blue eyes. She is young but not old, a woman who has shaped the Inu clan for generations. You are definitely her, even had my lord not informed us of who you were."

"I probably don't live up to the legends I guess, i'm just a student in this era." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The hanyou maid shook her head, "No being can rival their own legend, but you are still the Shikon Miko. So you have my thanks lady Kagome. Were it not for your actions in the past who is to say if we would all be here right now?"

The maid walked out leaving Kagome in the quiet sounds of the bathroom. The young woman was slightly stunned by the reaction to her, she had never really been thanked before, well not for what she had done in the past. Excluding her friends. It was a welcome feeling to have.

Her mind drifted and she stayed in the bath, using the towel resting along the edge as a pillow she almost found herself slipping into state of unconsciousness.

It did not remain as the door to the room opened up, the aura alerted her to its presence. Her head turned around, and if it hadn't been for the warmth of the bath she would've been mortified with embarrassment.

Walking inside was the Daiyokai, wearing nothing!

Kagome splashed into the water as she looked away, "Sesshomaru!?" She said panicked as his heavy footsteps came past her.

The image refused to leave her mind as she had turned and seen _everything!_ Closing her eyes she tried to pretend to shut out the image of Sesshomaru's naked body and limp-! _Stop! STOP! STOP-!_

"Miko, what is the problem?" Sesshomaru asked as he submerged himself on the other side of the bath. His long silver mane unbound and flowing in the water. Signs of his injuries were gone as he Helena had taken care of his injuries.

The Dark Miko forever locked inside that body by a curse, though her misfortune was saved as she had resided with Sesshomaru for last several hundred years. Though she was an old woman, she had no complaints about her current arrangements to the Daiyokai.

As he lounged back, enjoying the luxury bath, he watched as Kagome refused to look at him and kept mumbling garbled words. "Speak Miko." Unsure of what was the cause of her distress.

"You're in the bath with me!" She spat out, unable to move and get out without exposing herself to him in every way.

He raised an eyebrow, "What of it?"

"I'm not eighteen yet!" She shouted. How could he not understand just how awkward this was.

"You have bathed before with the others, nor did you have any complaints with Rasha. This Sesshomaru does not understand your statement." He explained neutrally.

Kagome covered the front of herself, as she finally glared at Sesshomaru, but found herself staring at his upper chest, long silver hair…. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Miko, you have questions. This Sesshomaru is bringing you answers to your questions and allow this one time to bathe."

Kagome recovered herself but did not look towards the daiyokai. "Do you have to be in here with me right now? Isn't it wrong to get into a bath like this?" Though she didn't have problems bathing with her friends, all those were female. She didn't have the image of a soaking wet Sesshomaru-! _Oh my God!_

Sesshomaru was standing up with his back to her, exposing a healthy toned male buttocks as he scrubbed himself down. "This Sesshomaru does not mind, time is limited and as a human you must have a meal and rest. You would not be able to speak while asleep or eating, this is the only logical place for us to talk." He stated matter of factly as if that was the simple explanation.

"Sesshomaru i'm naked!"

"Your point?" He said slipping back to the water to face her. "If you bathe with your clothes on this one was unaware, it shall be remedied in any future circumstances."

Kagome let out a groan of frustration, thinking back to her previous bathing encounters, of Inuyasha walking in on her and Sango by mistake, or the perv Miroku trying to spy or get too close for his own good. They had been awkward, brief and frustrating but Sesshomaru appeared completely indifferent to all of this was normal.

He was a full blooded demon, and hundreds of years old. _It might be normal for him._ She took a full breath before looking back at Sesshomaru's broad chest across from her. "Fine… can we just get to the questions then?" Making this as less awkward as possible was the best for both of them.

"Very well," Sesshomaru situated himself, one arm resting on the railing, his back elbow on the tubs edge behind him. His claws sitting in the water's edge. "Those that were following us today they were not normal humans."

"Were they possessed?" Kagome asked, her mind and curiosity now piqued as she situated herself across from him, her arms covering her chest as she spoke with him.

The Daiyokai shook his head, "No, they are _specialized,"_ He added with a slight twinge of irritation on his lips.

Noting her confusion he continued. "Much like your Monk and Slayer companions from before, they are this era's equivalent."

"You mean there are still demon hunter's even today?" Her surprise showing as she was slightly shocked. Who would imagine that they still existed, but then again she didn't believe their had been any demons in her time until a few days ago. Perhaps it did make sense now.

"Most are not born Mikos or Monks with a natural affinity as yourself. Perhaps some do, but most with such holy powers are innate for their lives, with most humans they simply exist and do not ever tap into such powers. The passing of such gifts still continues at shrines in some locations, but those who do are not the ones who sought to cause us harm today."

"How can you be sure?" Kagome asked, her eyes blinking as she looked at Sesshomaru's amber orbs.

The Daiyokai only raised an eyebrow in question. "This Sesshomaru has kept a solid relations with most Miko's and slayers. If there are any Yokai or Hanyo that require my attention they can bring them to this one, in exchange those who work in shrines are protected by this one's title. If there is a situation such as a rogue Yokai, then it can be handled appropriately and without publicity. Some of them are descendants of the slayer, and the one many called a hentai."

Kagome couldn't stop the laughter that escaped from her lips as she smiled, _Sango and Miroku, it's good to know you guys had some kids. Maybe one day i'll get to met them._ "That's nice to hear, I appreciate you telling me."

"It is no concern, but to the problem. The human's who attacked us are not the one's from such shrines They come from your government's a special agency known as Commission of counter Yokais. Many countries have them, as a form of handling special issues, the idea of yokai is a threat to their security." Taking a moment to breathe his hand becoming a fist. " Even with our diminished numbers, most are captured, or put to death, out of the sake of national security." He added bitterly, having lost several members of his house to these humans still did not it well with the elder Daiyokai.

"Do they actively hunt you?" Kagome asked, the idea of people going out of their way to hunt demons was upsetting, perhaps as her being a Miko had a greater affinity for seeing things a different way. But simply capturing or killing demon's was wrong. Many hanyou and Yokai were not all evil, they were just misunderstood or put in a position that they had no choice in.

"On occasion they do, but this Sesshomaru has managed to keep their eyes away from this one's home and servants for some time. But after today, that will not happen."

Kagome looked towards the water, the small bits of steam rolling around her wet features. "I should apologize then."

"Miko you did not cause this, this is not of your doing. You did not make the twisted Hanyou come, nor did you make the CCY hunt our company down."

She didn't feel that way though, had she been prepared and more able to handle herself in certain situations none of this possibly would've happened.

"This Sesshomaru does not blame you, therefore you shall not blame yourself. A confrontation was inevitable, but this one doubts they will be so forward as to try and-"

"But what about the others? My family and friends? If they think that-"

"I have already taken care of that Miko." He interrupted her with a swipe of his hand as if cutting off her words physically. "Those that came were there to deal with a Yokai, your image and records on security tapes from the school records has already been altered. My driver took care of that during the confusion earlier. Nothing will come back to you Miko, they will come to challenge Sesshomaru Taisho and a reputation and backing that even the CCY can not sweep under the rug. With wealth, status, and a public image, this one can not be arrested or disappear without great difficulty."

While those closest to her were safe, it did not remove the feeling of guilt she now had. All this situation had done was create even more problems for Sesshomaru, even if it didn't seem like a big deal she still didn't want to see him get hurt. Aside from event hat, all the people that were hurt or killed today trying to kill them no doubt had paid a price.

She never wanted to kill humans aimlessly because it wasn't their fault, probably most of them were just doing their jobs or being strung along. She knew a lot back in the feudal era that didn't know the truth about Yokai and Hanyou. Even though they had tried to potentially kill her and wounded Sesshomaru for reasons that she didn't quite understand.

"You will rest here tonight Miko, tomorrow you shall be returned home. A phone and meal will be in your quarters for the evening, Rasha shall accompany you to the guest room, if you have any needs please inform her." Sesshomaru stood upwards, earning a shriek from Kagome. His amber eyes flicking towards her in annoyance. "What is the problem Miko?" He did not understand what was causing her such distress.

"Will you please put something over your junk!" She shouted one hand covering her eyes the other pointing towards him. How could he be so many years old but not have any concept of human decency. Inuyasha wasn't like that, Shippo… well the little fox kitsune had no problems with nudity but he had changed thanks to her mothering.

Sesshomaru scoffed sounding offended. "My physical state is entirely appropriate for the bath, there is nothing unappealing or that requires covering." He was Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, to what purpose would this Miko dare speak to him like some common mongrel.

A loud frustrated scream escaped as Kagome's mortification in being in front of Sesshomaru reached her limit.

[***]

Kagome was led to her guest room a short while later, Rasha helped her change into a white robe, her hair dried and brushed as the door was opened. Inside was a small living space, a queen sized bed, a small table with food prepared underneath silver tray covers.

"Just ring once you are finished, myself or another servant shall remove your dirty dishes and allow you to rest." Rasha gestured to the wall with a small button, "Do you require anything else for the evening?"

"The phone?" Her blue orbs finding the cat eyes closing for a moment.

"In your drawer by your bed." She gestured to a small black nightstand with a lamp and clock atop it.

"Thanks," She gave the servant a smile to which she bowed.

"It is no problem Shikon Miko."

"You can call me Kagome. Shikon Miko sounds strange."

The cat Hanyou blinked offering a cat like giggle, it was a mixture of a purring and laughing. "Kagome it is then.

Kagome looked back to her room, her thoughts leaving her to ponder the day, Sesshomaru, and everything she had learned. Even if she was no longer in the feudal era, there were still the same problems, yokai's were still an apparent problem but instead of Mikos or Monks handling the problem it was now a government operation.

There was no reason to doubt Sesshomaru, he was clearly on her side. That was apparent, the Daiyokai clearly had an agenda and even with his obligation to look after her as Inuyasha had requested. Though there was no Shikon Jewel shards to hunt down she wondered why anyone would openly try to kill them. Granted Sesshomaru had killed or crippled quite a few of them in the process, but she couldn't tell him to stop when she was too busy trying to run away herself.

She let out a sigh, and walked towards the bed. Noting Rasha bow politely before closing the door. Grabbing the phone, a simple smartphone which she flipped on and pushed in the buttons to call her mother again. Letting her know that everything was alright and she'd be home in the morning.

Turning back to the table she made her way to find some food while she listened to the ring coming from the other end until a click came.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." The voice of her mother came through clearly.

She smiled as she sat down, letting her back lean into the comfortable chair. "Mom, it's me."

"Kagome-!" her mother choked out surprised, "Oh thank goodness, are you still alright?" She could hear the sigh of relief and Kagome nodded though the other person could not see it.

It was good to talk to her mother again, she kept her grounded and could help her make more sense of this and what she should do.

A long conversation and dinner later Kagome pulled away the sheets and climbed into bed, even if it was only 10:21 on the clock she was exhausted. She had learned that school was closed pending an investigation for the following day as well as security concerns. It was some relief she wouldn't have to go back to school, though for once it wasn't because she was feigning an illness. Pulling the sheets up to her shoulder her warm face pressing into the pillow she let herself quickly succumb to her body's desire for sleep.

As she did, Sesshomaru watching from a camera link on his laptop nodded his head. "Rest Miko." He said before closing the video, letting her have her privacy as she bedded down for the evening. The lord of the west had to begin gathering some information two fold, one about the CCY and the second for his new position as Teacher at the Priestess's high school. He was certain to have it understood in a few days, and have his contacts get back to him later. He needed some answers, because it wasn't just him they were after, they had gone for Kagome… _Hanyou and the CCY these annoyances will not cease._

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	6. Orientation

**Orientation and Greetings**

 **A/N: Back with another update, I hope my Sesshomaru and Kagome aren't to OOC. Though i've not done too many proper female protagonists especially one for high school. Anyway, a few new tricks and progress are made. Please enjoy.**

Her reprieve had been short lived, but she wasn't going to believe that she could pretend that all of this would go away overnight. She got off of the bus with her friends, though some students were still leery of coming back to the school with such a growing reputation. Kagome's near murder attempt and the phone call to the school that warned of a student with a gun had not done well to assuage student's and their parents of their fears. But with extra security and another police officer on call for the time being at the front desk, most were assured that precautions were being taken.

Ayumi, Eri, Kagome, and Yuka all walked together. Making small talk for the most part as things progressed towards having a normal day.

"It's been crazy here, there's so much commotion after everything." Yuka said commenting on the obvious apprehension in the air.

The buzz around Kagome had fallen away completely as the rumors shifted away from that to all of the things that had gone on. One of which being a massive car pile up outside the city that happened on the same day. It had shut down a section of one of the state routes. And Kagome and one other person was privy to the real story as Kagome could imagine that the story was just a cover up for what really happened.

Ayumi nodded taking a seat on an open table as they had arrived a few minutes before students were allowed into the school. "I hope this isn't going to be like this for whole senior year. I couldn't stand having this lime light for so long!"

"Yeah it's a bit much." Kagome said giving a fake laugh and smile as she took a seat beside her friend.

Eri stretched her back as she felt stiff from the bus ride over. "Any idea's for our class festival? I haven't had the time to sit down and think with all of this."

"Eh? That's already?" Kagome said not hiding her surprise.

"You forgot again didn't you?" Yuka sighed shaking her head.

Kagome's head fell and her shoulders slumped. "Sorry everyone."

Ayumi patted her on the shoulder, "Hey it's alright, with what you did last year with Inuyasha and the school festival i'm sure you can top yourself again! I mean people still talk about all the crazy things you managed to pull off!"

Kagome did remember that, she managed to pull herself out of the fire on that one. It was a miracle that everything worked out, but did people expect her to stand up and perform that whole skit again? "Oh God. How am I supposed to top that?" She mumbled her hands covering her face.

Two of the girl's grinned slightly at each other as many heads turned to see the silver Jaguar pull up the curb in front of the school. The driver clearly not understanding that it was not a drop off area. But as the door opened up and came around to let the other occupant out. Kagome's head snapped as a man stepped out.

Crisp black pants, with polished to perfection black dress shoes. A rich royal blue sweater vest, and short white sleeved dress shirt. A large briefcase in one hand, and on his eyes were a thin pair of wire framed glasses. Rolling down his back in a long silver haired ponytail.

"Your personal _instructor_ is here now Kagome!" Eri giggled as her friend's face went a very deep shade of red as he slowly walked- no strolled up to the entrance of the school. There wasn't a woman in a hundred meters not ogling the near irresistible sight of Sesshomaru.

Everything down to his posture oozed of self-confidence, and male bravado. Most recognized him from before, it was hard to not see the strange markings on his face and his amber eyes and not remember his face. The added aspect of his own wealth, and physical appearance was guaranteed to make almost all women take notice of the Daiyokai.

Kagome sat there her eyes just as wide as every other woman as he pulled his lips into a smile and offered a wave to her table.

He was unbelievably handsome with a smile on his face.

Girlish squeals as if they had seen their favorite pop idol erupted as he passed by. Many young students were so envious of their junior and senior counterparts that were in the same building as him. Of course, those that watched him disappear inside instantly turned towards the direction of Kagome.

 _He did that on purpose!_

Sesshomaru stepped inside the school and his smile faded. Humans and their appearances for this era were conflicting. He was never one for smiling or showing much emotional expression, but it was a requirement of humanity. Something he had learned how to do after many years.

Sesshomaru received other looks from females the flood of so many aroused humans was mildly distracting to his sensitive nose. Though as he made his way inside of the main administration office of the school he found the principal there talking with his secretary.

THe older gentleman though a fair bit shorter than Sesshomaru instantly turned and looked to the man. "Greetings again, Mr. Taisho. I'm so happy to see you here." Well in part the publicity gathered by the wealthy philanthropist was helping bring some much needed good news on top of all of the bad his school had been having.

"Greetings, have my accommodations been prepared." He asked in a bland tone.

The principal blinked for a moment. "Oh, yes the organization that you have requested to begin working on the addition to the school." He observed Sesshomaru nod his head slightly. "I'm sure that you would like to begin as soon as it is finished. I have a few programs and activities that would help with interaction with the faculty and students. As a new face-"

"I will begin with instruction of my selected student," He flipped open the side of his briefcase and pulled free a small slip of paper. "These are four other students. I would like to have them brought into the selection process. The other five will be appropriate selections based off psychology, IQ, and physicality tests." Another packet of paper came forth with all of his requirements.

It was quite a forward plan by Sesshomaru, the four other students were Hanyou/Yokai children that were in the local area. While most children who had demon blood were often educated in human environments. Bringing in these children would be for favors of local families owed to Sesshomaru. Two of them were a son and daughter of those that lived as servants in his estate. It would begin proper acclimation of how to interact with humans in public.

The other five would be humans in the school that could possibly meet his expectations. The tests were designed to find humans that were open with working Hanyou/Yokai's having an open mind. Finding sympathetic humans was always essential, grooming young humans in their education to find idyllic positions that would assure hanyo and yokai neutrality and peace.

Sesshomaru could not be everywhere, nor could he solve any problem. With humans that were okay of those with demon blood would allow those in hiding to remain their peaceful existence was a necessity.

Co-operation was mutually beneficial, as Humanity was going nowhere and neither were those with demon blood no matter how slight.

The principal was busy flipping through the papers and blinked. There were quite a few things, that had been set aside for Mr. Taisho. But this was clearly a very rigorous program that was being set up. Although he wondered about Mrs. Higurashi meeting these high expectations.

"I see, it will take some time, but will Kagome Higurashi be able to meet a majority of-"

"She will meet them, I am certain of this. She has a high level of creativity, athleticism, and fortitude. This makes her an ideal candidate. I've had a personal recommendation of mine ask that she be accepted."

"I see, well with the addition already under construction I hope that your project goes well and that we might continue a professional relationship." He offered a hand to the other man but Sesshomaru dismissed the action.

"Has the separate area been set aside for my personal use?"

"Oh," The man said briefly tapping his chin as he tried to think back. He had assigned the task but didn't remember off the top of his head if he it had been completed. "Yes, the library has a small station set up in one of the reading rooms."

The Daiyokai nodded his head slightly. "Very well, we shall discuss more upon this one's return." With that Sesshomaru spun on his heel and walked out of the office. Several secretaries and students who had been eavesdropping found the new addition quite strange.

[***]

The day progressed as normally for Kagome. More homework, more tests, quizzes, and things he just couldn't keep up with. She slumped in her chair for the 7th period bell. She was tired, drained, and overwhelmed.

Mr. Chappieu being in a very pleasant mood. While normally his class was always a welcome relief he seemed to be happier than usual.

Clapping his hands together he looked outwards towards the class as all others turned towards him. "J'ai de bonnes nouvelles!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est enseignant?" One of the student's upfront replied.

"Excusez-moi" The french teacher laughed. "We have a fellow linguist joining our school. Truly it is a pleasure to meet someone so very talented."

Heads looked to each other then back to their teacher.

"Mister Taisho, I ran into him today. The man knows eighteen separate languages, all of them fluent. Truly a man worthy of his status. I know four, but only three fluently."

Murmurs went through the class as the reputation of Sesshomaru Taisho only seemed to grow inside of the school. Wealthy, handsome, exotic, and intellectual he was quite the topic of conversation.

"Un instant" Mr Chappieu said quickly regaining their focus back on him. "Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho is in the library waiting for you."

Kagome blushed slightly from embarrassment as many heads turned to her. Some looked at her in jealously, others smirked with imagination, and others in anger. The poor sick girl, was getting the attention of such an individual?

 _Why does she get to go?_

 _What makes her special?_

 _She's barely passing why not me?_

Her mind put those thoughts inside of her head as she walked past them, offering a poliete excuse me to her teacher who nodded his head and wished her the best.

Slipping out from the classroom with her bookbag on she made her way towards the library. WIth the empty hallways and only the sounds of her own footsteps she found herself growing unexplainably anxious.

There was no reason for her to be this way maybe-

"Hey Kagome!" It came from behind her as she turned around to see Hojo coming out from class just behind her.

"Hojo. Hey how have you been?" She asked, forgetting her thoughts for the moment as he came up to her.

"Oh fine, working hard, training everyday. But how about you? You've had a rough couple days." He said looking at her apologetically.

She sighed, "I'm alright, still overwhelmed." That was the truth, everything had been just another piece of baggage that had to be carried. Normalcy though just always seemed impossible for her.

Hojo gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder. "That's alright Kagome, you can work through it."

"Thanks Hojo." She said smiling back at him. The two having a slight moment until he pulled back.

"Well i've got to get down to the office for an errand. You keep your head up Kagome. If you need some more therapeutic shoes for the soles of your feet just let me know."

"Eh?" She said her lips parting in surprise.

"Your grandpa said you were having oily athletes feet again. I can get some more shoes from my uncle he works in a therapy office where people have all kinds of strange ailments."

"N-No. That's not necessary!" She said waving off him getting her anymore embarrassing things, due in part to her grandfather's strange obsession of finding things to let people know she was sick.

Hojo frowned slight but shrugged. "Well if you're sure Kagome. But I have to get going." He said before heading down the hall past the library quickly as she came to the doors. Hojo disappeared into the office leaving her to sigh as she opened up the door to the library.

Her eyes scanned left and right as she walked inside the room. The librarian was off to the right behind her horseshoe desk. Another handful of students were lounging in the larger chairs working on a combination of laptops and paper as she stepped inside.

She looked around for Sesshomaru but didn't see anything until she looked to the librarian who smiled and pointed to the other side of the room.

Mouthing a thank-you she walked towards the other side of the room and saw one of the reading units had been 'renovated'. _This has to be it._ She figured as she went to knock on the door.

"Come in Miko."

Jumping slightly, but she guessed that someone like Sesshomaru probably knew that she was there. Her hand turned the handle to the door and stepped inside.

The room was more like a conference room, it had several curved tables, six large comfortable leather wheeled chairs, two at each desk. A large monitor up front and a sitting in his own recliner was Sesshomaru. He looked comfortable but not relaxed. The hum of a humidifier buzzed slightly as she closed the door behind her.

Amber and blue looked at one another as she walked towards Sesshomaru. Despite the room's appearance it still felt rather cramped and the air was stuffier now that she was here all alone with him again. The last memory of a soaking wet Sesshomaru in the bathroom came rushing back to the surface.

"Sesshomaru." She said simply, he said nothing but gestured with his hand to take a seat which she did. "Umm, so what is this?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru's temporary accommodations. The ground work has been laid for a more permanent outside accommodation where you will be working alongside some Hanyou and Yokai's that are in the area." He flipped up his briefcase and popped it open as Kagome slightly gawked at his words.

"There are more Hanyou and Yokai?" She asked surprised, she had never felt others around her. Just how many more were out there in secret?

"There are some, but not many Miko. Many of these Hanyou and Yokai are children, most do not have proper interactions with humans and do not have training to manage themselves. And in addition they might not be able to control their Yokai blood around a Miko or Monk." If the body and mind were never subject to the aura of holy magic could cause…. Problems.

"You are going to be an initial anchor for them Miko, you have your powers, they will learn how to be around someone like you who is no threat. Controlling the demon blood within is paramount to their survival," His amber eyes looked at hers with a very seriously look as his brows were slightly furrowed together. "This sesshomaru can expect you to be okay with this Miko?"

Kagome wasn't opposed to it, she was just still shocked by what he had said. "S-Sure. I'm fine with it Sesshomaru."

"Good, this one is pleased." He pulled out a flat device.

Kagome studied it as she blinked, before recognizing it as a tablet. The Daiyokai set it down on the table in front of her.

"This device is now yours Miko, you will write, edit, and scan all of your assignments onto this device for this Sesshomaru to see." The Yokai clicked on the device, "Your textbooks and other materials are also downloaded onto this device digitally, the need for your heavy book bag delays your ability to focus. With this you will manage much better." Sesshomaru flipped over the stylist pen from the side and handed it to Kagome. "Sign your name on the device, that will allow you to access its materials."

Kagome saw the black line appear on the screen and wrote her name across it. The stylist pen functioning just as she expected. The screen flashed black then came back up again with a line.

"Re-sign Miko." Sesshomaru said and she did so. The screen flashed and she saw the home image. All of her books, a notepad device, calculator were all there.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said giving him a smile. She felt a sense of relief and joy as she tapped one of her french textbooks and it popped on the screen. The words were all clear, and she could spin rotate, enlarge, and highlight as she had used a tablet like this before. "I really appreciate this Sesshomaru."

Her warm smile and geniune thanks made his brow raise slightly. "This device also has a secondary function Miko. Are you carrying the stone that this one gave to you?"

 _The stone-? Oh!_ "Yes it's right here." She said pulling out the small charm that had been given to her. It was attached to a small necklace hidden below her shirt. The small stone appeared harmless though as she lifted it into her fingers the glow was evident from holy magic.

"Much in the way this stone can be used as a tool, it also can mask your aura. But this," He tapped the tablet. "Can hide you in another way so long as it maintains contact with you."

"How?" She asked blinking, it looked like a tablet, it functioned like one.

"Most Yokai's need charms or items to suppress their powers to avoid being tracked, in such an age of science it is not hard to follow those of a particular nature." He looked at Kagome, his amber orbs staring at her seriously "The hanyous that tracked you here because you were a Miko, the stone can mask you from that aura but that doesn't hide you completely, if one should know your face you can not change that. This device can provide an masking aura and appearance for you Miko. In the reverse, a device that hides one's Yokai can also give one the aura of a Yokai."

"How?"

"Hold the device Miko, this one will show you."

Kagome pulled the tablet up in her hand as Sesshomaru's finger touched the back, flipping open a small switch, he pressed on a small red button.

The priestess felt no different, as she looked to Sesshomaru. "It's-" Her voice had changed, it was deeper but still very feminine. She then noticed her hair which now fell around her eyes and she saw white with a tint of silver. She looked down at the tablet which had become a camera.

The library all heard a muffled shriek of some kind come from the door. But as it was Kagome and the new teacher Mr. Taisho most shrugged it off and went back to work.

Kagome's hands slipped from the device and so did her appearance fade with it. "What was that!?" She almost fell back from her chair as she shook.

"This one explained it did he not?" He told her it would give her the appearance of a Yokai. "There was no reason for your outburst Miko."

She growled at him, "Why did…" She almost shouted before bringing down her voice. "Why did I look like you?"

"That was the Yokai of this Sesshomaru's mother. There are few Yokai that maintain an outward appearance that is mostly human."

"But why-"

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "Is it your intention to offend this Sesshomaru?"

That made Kagome back off slightly. "No, Its' not that I want to offend you but its shocking to me."

Sesshomaru's anger leveled off as he sat backwards. "Explain."

"Isn't that weird?" In her mind it had to be, she had the face of Inukimi. The mate of Inu-Taisho and mother of Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru continued to say nothing so she continued. "I mean that was your mother's face. Isn't that well strange. Shouldn't-"

He held up a hand stopping her. "This one's mother's Yokai has been sealed away since she was murdered by the CCY while hiding as a human nearly a decade ago. If that can be of use to the Miko, then it should be used. Since, those hunting for Yokai will not hunt one that is dead and proper Yokai's will not bother one of the Inu clan."

Well it made sense from his standpoint but Kagome still felt really strange, her hand reached out and touched the device again and since the Yokai had not been sealed away her appearance changed on contact.

Her ears looked sharper, her eyes were a rich yellow amber. A more paler complexion was evident as the long violet streaks came across her face but in the middle of her forehead was the moon marking. She looked to Sesshomaru again who remained neutral. "It feels… strange." Perhaps it was because a Yokai was now coursing through her physical image, or her Miko background.

"It will suffice for now Miko. Should you feel tracked use this device, it will allow you enough time to escape and shift between forms. Tracking a Miko and Yokai simultaneously is not possible." He lifted up the tablet and with another press Kagome watched within a blink it was all gone and she was back to normal.

A slight buzz came from Sesshomaru's pocket as he reached down and pulled out his phone. A swipe of his finger later he looked to Kagome. "Our time is over for today Miko, we shall speak again our time shall be ending."

As if one que the bell for the final period of the day came. Kagome picked up her new tablet and book bag as Sesshomaru made no effort to leave, instead he just watched her. "Sorry about my reaction Sesshomaru."

He waved off her concern with his hand. "It is already forgotten Miko. Tomorrow I shall begin your proper education so until then be safe Miko."

Kagome bowed slightly before leaving, the door closing behind her as Sesshomaru remained sitting in his seat for a bit longer. Waiting for all of the human's to leave the hallways so that he might be able to properly leave in peace. He had sniffed around for more of the CCY's dogs and possible twisted Hanyou.

There had been no smell of Hanyou but there there was the lingering stench of the CCY. They were still here, but he could not tell who it was but he would find out who. There had to be several in this school. Perhaps they had been trailing or following the Miko before he had realized it.

His lips pulled back into a scowl. His concerns and fears had only begun to grow and this was only his first day here.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	7. Trapped

**Trapped**

 **A/N: I'm looking for anyone willing to Beta this story, I know it's not the best. Because my writing isn't all that good, I am just wondering if anyone would like to just read through it, correct my mistakes and offer me feedback if possible.**

 **Please enjoy the new chapter I hope the story is beginning to get interesting.**

Three days, that's all it took.

Kagome was back in 'Mr. Taisho's' room and it was already draining on her nerves. She thought things might be easier with Sesshomaru….

That dream was destroyed on day one. Immediately, Kagome had all of her assignments laid out, and then Sesshomaru would stand overtop of her and correct her on every minor mistake. She couldn't make excuses as he pointed out her errors and if she took to long he would begin to reinforce why she needed his help.

The excuse of, I don't know, or I can't do it were not permissible. Sesshomaru was authoritative and demanding. She wondered perhaps if this is how Jaken felt whenever he was being talked to with the Daiyokai.

"Miko, we have been over this several times. These X values are wrong again. Follow the directions, They are written them down in front of you and given examples. Stop wasting your efforts doing it wrong." He stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, his face neutral but she could feel the flickering of his aura as he was annoyed with her progress.

It made Kagome want to sink into her chair, it's not that she wasn't trying she was just being overloaded and Sesshomaru wasn't making this any easier.

Erasing the piece on her tablet Kagome tried again. Feeling the lingering gaze of amber eyes as she wrote her numbers across the screen. She followed the directions this time… without having an annoyed Yokai glaring at her.

"Follow directions Miko, we still have History and your Biology to go over in the next twenty minutes." He flipped over a timer beside Kagome, watching as it counted down from five minutes.

There was no real point in arguing with him. Afterall, not only was he a Yokai, her instructor, but he had also saved her life and was giving her this opportunity. What leverage did she have to stand on, if it weren't for him she wouldn't be here right now.

It didn't stop her from sighing, she was just tired… and-

"Drink Miko." It was an order as he slid a cup of tea in front of her. "Laziness, and exhaustion are not excuses. I have my reputation and in two weeks we will be joined by several young Yokai's. It is imperative that you meet their expectations. A first impression of a Miko needs to be of one that has standing and does not lack devotion and commitment."

She knew better than to be asking questions right now, she simply took the cup in front of her and brought it to her lips. It was cool and sweet. She drank all of it in one sitting, her tongue licked her lips slightly as she set it down. "That… was amazing." She said looking to Sesshomaru who gave her a slight nod.

"Refreshment, repetition, and positive reinforcement Miko. Both are requirements for your betterment, if you do not realize your grades have already increased 2.3% since Wednesday in several subjects." That wouldn't be near enough, her grades were still hovering in the low D and C range. He had three weeks to raise most of her grades into the B range. With testing, quizzes, and homework he had planned on at least another 5-7% increase steadily by the end of next week and by the end of the month even further growth. So long as she maintained her 100% average so far.

Kagome returned back to her studies as Sesshomaru continued to just watch over her.

It wasn't a perfect arrangement, he noticed many deficiencies in her studying habits and techniques. Far too many distractions, a lack of self confidence, and a dependence upon others. For a being that once stood up to him, and Yokai hundreds of years ago he would've surmised that she would have a greater value of her own self worth. Yet in this time period, she looked depressed, withdrawn, uncertain, and defeated.

Something a person like her should not.

Perhaps he had more respect for her, having seen her a hundred years ago, and knowing what he did now. Or it was the memories of his humble servant Rin, and the way she prattled on about the Miko. Either way he felt strange to have the Miko with such a lack of self worth. She wasn't trepid when it came to dealing with Yokai, or even their little 'ride' they had previously. Sure she had been afraid, but she had still kept her composure until it was over.

So why would something as simple as school life bring down her spirit? _Human's are always a complex race._ While most he still kept a low opinion of, as human's believed far too much in the now, rather than looking ahead. Perhaps it was because of their short lives? Barely living a hundred years if they were lucky,

He who would live through many generations of humans never thought like them, it was the Daiyokai in him, that kept him thinking and planning ahead.

Every chance to further his goals and agenda was at the forefront of his thoughts. He looked towards the future, when he could have an heir take over for him, leaving him to finally step down. But he still had several more centuries until that time, and finding a proper mate. His workload, his servants, and own self preservation had trumped finding a suitable partner.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he turned away from Kagome and made his way back to his seat. He had many applications already for his program and even before their screening he had begun looking through their files for any signs that they might be the slightest bit a potential problem.

There were roughly twenty human's that he knew that were privy to the information that he was a Yokai. Most of them were wealthy businessmen who cared little about his background, they viewed it as a safe investment to keep someone like Sesshomaru exactly where he was. Several others were doctors, specialized human and Hanyou doctors. One's that were capable of caring for his servants children in times of crisis and delivering Hanyou's out of the public eye in specialized hospitals.

Two other human's knew of Sesshomaru's origins, that were not friends nor were they Miko or Monk.

One was the chief of the CCY, having the _pleasure_ of meeting him caused quite an awkwardness as it had been at a public fair, where Sesshomaru had continued to advance his philanthropist image of funding three preparatory schools. Two for humans and one for Hanyous, though the later was not known.

" _Mr. Taisho… you haven't changed much in twenty years." The human greeted, before whispering. "Must be nice to be an immortal fucking demon?"_

 _Sesshomaru's nose twitched in disgust but he did not break his mask. "I take care of myself, no need to worry." The act looked genuine but his eyes flashed red for a moment in warning. "If you've come to cause this one trouble, I ask you to look around and know who would believe you? I have many people to address, but you concern yourself with-"_

" _Son, guests have arrived. Please make yourself presentable, let mother handle this." Amber eyes flicked to that of his mother, Inukimi. While she appeared cold on the outside, she was still ever the political charmer._

" _Those uninvited have come to ruin our evening, though this one will leave as you request." Placing a hand over his heart, he bowed out of respect to her and left. Though he didn't leave the earshot of the conversation._

" _Must you insist on bothering this one and her offspring. Your pathetic attempts at pushing whatever, human agenda you have." Inukimi said drolly addressing the chief of the CCY. "Patience has been a learned talent for Yokai. Do not push yourself here…"_

He should've perhaps found a way to end that human's miserable existence that day. Then perhaps his mother would still be alive. Even if she was not the most endearing, kind, or even pleasant company she was still his mother, blood was blood, and her council was still useful.

Running a hand through his silver mane of hair, Sesshomaru turned his head towards the Miko as she worked, the timer have tripped during his small lapse and she was now pulling out her studies on her other subjects.

Math was perhaps her most challenging subject to keep up with, though he did not find it difficult it was merely sequences and memorizing formula. If one could do that then Math would be simple, presently it was the one he wanted most of his focus on. Once she was able to overcome her biggest drawback she could then begin improving in other areas.

A knock on his door came, as Sesshomaru eyes flickered towards the entrance. "Enter."

The door swung open as seven voices quickly filled the Daiyokai's ears.

"Uhm, Excuse us Mr. Taisho but could we… perhaps borrow this room and Kagome for the period?"

His amber eyes narrowed, as Kagome looked up and saw her face brightening just a bit at their faces. She recognized the girl speaking. "Explain your business?"

"Oh uhm well," Eri mumbled finding herself blushing a bit as she entered the room finding the new teacher Mr. Taisho and his gaze to be slightly unnerving. "The school festival is coming and with the way Kagome created such a buzz last year our group was put in charge of setting it up again."

Sesshomaru winged an eyebrow up at her but glanced towards the Miko.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean Inuyahsa isn't even-"

"Please Kagome-! Please!" Several others held up their hands begging the Miko to help them, no doubt believing that whatever magic she had would come back again. Granted the stage had suffered some damage, but all of the money they had made that year covered the expenses.

"It's- I just… hmm-" Kagome was sort of trapped, she was never the type to just say no. That simply wasn't her. But she was also still terrified from what had happened last year. So pushing her into this position made her fearful.

"Come on Kagome, we need you! It would be-"

"What is the benefit of her assisting your class with this school festival? It seems that it will drain her time and impact her studies negatively."

All heads turned towards Sesshomaru, running his fingers along his temple to fix a few annoying hairs, the Daiyokai could already see just how much his mere appearance alone had on these human females.

"Well Mr. Taisho, those in charge of activities, they kind of are excused from their classroom homework. If we can do as good as last year her grades will remain the same, and it helps with her community hours she needs." Yuka added looking past him, though her face blushed considerably when he looked at her with his amber eyes. She was so jealous, but happy Kagome was getting help from him.

He looked to them and to the Miko who was being pushed into this position, while he would say no on principle the mention of his brother made him twinge…. Inuyasha had been in this time period.

He recalled sensing his aura several times but had passed it off as nothing than his mind eluding to something, because it would be gone by the next day. Perhaps it had been merely a coincidence, but as he looked to the Miko now and the fact that her friends were aware of his half brother.

 _He came to this time… Perhaps the well?_

Still. Sesshomaru would never let his little half brother have any sort of superiority over him. "She and I will assist you in your preparations."

The surprised yelps that came from their mouths, and Kagome's jaw hit the floor as she turned to Sesshomaru.

 _No way, he can't be serious?_ Kagome struggled to understand why he was getting involved. It had nothing would concern him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Taisho! It would be an honor, thank you-!" A chorus of other female cries as they came over to shake his hand and express their profound thanks was all but exemplified by a rich well crafted smile.

He was accustomed to playing the part and a positive image was always necessary. Once the celebration ended they stormed out as perfectly content teenage human females. Once the door closed his smile dropped and he looked towards Kagome in his usual bland mask. "You require socializing, and if this can provide a positive improvement for your grades and social status then it would be advisable for you to assist."

"But running the festival is a huge deal!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru did not seem bothered, "Miko you require this for your school, and with a reduced load from school work you would perform better in your studies here with only having your friends and festival duties. This one fails to see the negatives, in addition this Sesshomaru will assist with some of your needs, The benefits far outweigh any negative effects."

Kagome groaned as she brought both of her hands to her face. "You don't understand, last year we had a whole host of Yokai that had come to the school because of a Shikon jewel shard. Inuyasha's… well _performance_ sold it, He killed a Yokai on the stage, people all thought it was a show!"

"Then this one will do better."

[***]

The following evening after school, after a particularly grueling session with the Daiyokai, Kagome was now accompanying her entourage of friends around downtown. She often wondered if by chance he was like this with Rin? She somehow doubted that, with the young girl's happy demeanour whenever she saw her.

WIth their current arrangements Kagome Eri, and two other girls from school were out trying to secure vendors and catering for the festival. As each class had their own area to secure and with high ticket sales based off the previous year's expectations, they had money to spare. Not that it would be a huge deal with Sesshomaru helping though in which way she currently didn't know. They had several weeks still to prepare, and everyone was looking to her, Kagome to pull off what she did last year.

She was talking to with one business owner, happy to get his own stall set up, "I do remember last year, boy I tell you my little ones are excited to go back this year." The middle aged man chuckled, signing up his location.

"Oh thank you so much for supporting our school," Kagome offered a polite smile and nod of her head.

"No problem, I graduated years ago. Always feels good to give back to my school." The scribbling of his pen as he finalized the little note to appear at his expected time and location, and when he could begin to set up his stand with the onsight ones.

It was boring, a lot of just smiles and thank you for your time and or support. Her group had to secure about ten vendors, Kagome and Eri were going through the vendors while the other girls worked with finding out catering prices and what could be provided. They already had four hundred ticket sales and they had weeks to go.

The problem was accommodating everyone! They needed health foods, gluten free foods, soy free, peanut free, all different types of meals prepared just in case. It all didn't have to be a Vegan diet but in this day and age they had to have something for everyone.

Kagome's job as the _defacto_ leader just had to be making sure people were signed up and given reminders a week prior to the festival.

Once all the papers were pushed back to her, "Thank you again." She added politely.

"No problem at all. Just be sure to have another great show for us this year!"

"O-Of course!" She smiled, despite knowing that their would be no way she could top last year.

Once Kagome left the building she released a heavy sigh, her shoulders and body slumping forwards. With only her satchel/purse Kagome had all of her papers signed for the day. A small wonder that she managed more than half of the vendor forms already were done.

Her feet were killing her, her back was sore, and everything her body was just tired and ready to be done.

"Kagome-!" A voice called as she looked over to see Eri coming over towards her.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Kagome's voice, forgetting about her current soreness and worries as her friend came to a halt.

"Great, I got all six!" She exclaimed holding up the small stack. "How'd you do?"

Kagome's smile was a clear answer. "Oh fantastic! Man that's huge, good thing Mr. Taisho let you out to get this done." She giggled at her friend.

"Sesshomaru… yeah he was a bit pushy on me getting it done as soon as possible." With a sigh and a smile her friend put an arm around her.

"Well all we have to do is collect the dresses, and outfits from the cleaners and we can be done!" Eri urged Kagome to keep walking with her as they made off for their final trip for the evening.

It wasn't too bad Kagome had to admit, even with the small sores and handshaking it was nice to have this all done and over with so soon. The stress and worry that had built up around her had been drained away, and with the excuse of running the school festival she would have two weeks without any strenuous homework leaving her a great deal of catch up time.

The cleaners was right on the way back to the monorail system back home. As they stepped inside, Eri's phone went off.

"Oh shoot!" The teen's hands digging around to find where she had placed it on her person.

"I'll grab it, go head and find your phone!" Kagome rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her lips, Eri always misplaced her phone. Or that was she just forgot where she placed it.

"Thanks Kags! I'll be waiting up at the station."

Now without company Kagome brought the order form out and towards the main clerk. Handing it over, as there was no one else inside, the man merely grunted absently, getting up from his seat to grab a small stack of cleaned outfits, all tucked away in dark plastic sheets.

"Thank you!" Kagome said politely, the man inside nodding her off with a smile and a wave. She exited the store, the slight jingle of the bell as she walked onto the sidewalk. The clothes slung over her purse, as she turned right to make her way towards the stairs to the monorail.

The sound of a heavy footstep behind her along with the clearing of a throat set her hairs on edge. "Miss. I'd ask that you please come with us."

Kagome's heart began to hammer inside of her chest as she turned, a gentleman wearing a suit, a pair of thin shaded glasses obscured his eyes.

"What for? I didn't do anything." Kagome said her voice slightly raising in panic as she backpedaled away from him.

The man in the suit cleared his throat again, as Kagome saw two more appear from the other side of the stairs leading up to the station. "Miss, _please,"_ His voice straining the word. "Come with us, it is for your safety."

"Are you the CCY?" She asked, and she saw the flicker of recognition behind those glasses. Her head flipped to the side as she saw one man reach behind his waist and pull out a small pistol. Her heart was racing, her hands gripping the bag and purse closer to her chest.

"I will not-" THe man's words fell flat as Kagome did the only thing she could.

She ran.

Jumping towards the stairwell that led to the subway system. Kagome made a mad dash down the side, Her quick actions catching them off guard, her shoes clacked along the low subway system as she sprinted down the stairs, the rumble behind her told her she didn't have much of a lead.

 _Oh Shit! Oh Shit!_

SHe thought repeatedly as she made her way to the turnstyle, it was unmanned with only several people going through the stop, no one noticed or cared as she jumped over the coin deposit. She kept up her pace, as her lungs began to burn, rounding the corner. Kagome realized one huge glaring problem. This was the only entrance/exit inside as the flat wall on the other side of the platform told her she had clearly few options.

A shout from behind told her she didn't have long either, as she made a dash into the ladies room to just get out of sight. Thankfully it was barren, and no one was inside as she quickly hid herself in the stall of the lavatory.

But it was superficial, they would probably come in here and get her out. Her hands flipped to her cell phone, perhaps Sesshomaru could-!

The bars on her phone shattered that dream.

 _No Service…_

"Fuck… Fuck…" She repeated as the yelling outside came closer. Her hands slapped at the clothing knowing that wouldn't work she would need a disguise.

She would need a whole new-!

Outside the woman's restroom two men stood watch directing onlookers and those around away, by saying there had been an accident and it was out of service. The third with a pistol in his hand, his short cut black hair and glasses looked around the side while not expecting the target to be violent, they had to be prepared for anything. Especially after that last huge debacle. It was a damn travesty, but who would've guessed one little girl could've been the cause of so much trouble.

Pistol in hand he drew along the stalls, his eyes peering until he caught sight of pair of sandals sitting on the ground. They had seen her dash inside one of the side rooms, but they couldn't tell if it was either in the mens or ladies bathroom. With the first one already checked they knew that she had to be here, the train had just arrived and had not offloaded any passengers. So she wasn't on the platform.

Moving to the side, he heard the rustling of a bag coming from the stall.

He found her.

Shoving open the unlatched door, the man came face to face with white haired woman, twin magenta stripes on her cheeks as she wore a traditional Japanese Kimono and was presently sitting on the toilet with a bag in her lap.

The entire platform of people getting off and on all stopped and looked as the voice came from inside the bathroom.

"HENTAI-!"

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	8. Red Light

**Red Light**

 **A/N: Just as a quick note do someone who was confused in the review, his mother is dead. Her Yokai powers are sealed away and can be given to Kagome via the tablet. So long as she touches it, she gains the appearance and aura of a Yokai.**

"HENTAI!" The voice of a woman shouting loudly along with the crisp smack across the face- one that had many practiced swings against a filthy monk- sent the man with his pistol staggering into the wall with a great deal of force.

Kagome's hand clutched the tablet in her purse, her fingers gripping it tightly as even her new claw like nails refused to let it go. The other hand stung the man pursuing her with a great deal of force. His glasses were knocked clean off, and his weapon clattered to the floor.

"Disgusting how dare you come into a woman's bathroom-" Kagome's much more mature voice roiled in anger, as the Yokai mask she wore was more evident. The traditional Kimono was just for show, as she had covered all of her school clothes with it and tossed her shoes off and into the bag in exchange for sandals.

"What is going on in-" The two men from outside barged in upon hearing the commotion and immediately stopped mid sentence as their partner was currently seeing stars and both men looked at a woman who was not their target in front of them. Her hand holding her belongings in her purse with a derisive sneer on her face.

"Get- Out-!" Kagome bellowed as she stormed forwards. Her boldness surging from the Yokai in her veins as she drew back her hand. The two men were caught off guard by this sudden reversal in position as the smack knocked one into the other. Her face burning with a bit of anger and a rush of adrenaline.

Although outside some looked towards the bathroom even as the subway train arrived. Several waiting passengers looked and called for police. The sight of a flustered young woman running for her life and darting out of sight before three men in suits came bursting onto the pad looking for her sent off alarm bells.

Two young officers came to the scene shortly after the screaming in the bathroom reached a fever pitch.

Both men in uniform watched as an none to pleasant woman stormed out from the bathroom, her attire strange for the location was not necessarily uncommon. "Mam what's" He managed to get out before the irate woman cut him off.

"I'll tell you what!" The Yokai mask giving Kagome a strange sensation as she spoke. This wasn't her at all but she felt herself being guidied as she spoke. So she just let it flow. "It's one thing to use the bathroom, but to have a man shove your door open and point a gun at you is no excuse. I should never have any hentai's to deal with in this day and age! Now get in there and clean up that garbage!"

Perhaps it was their own youth, but the intimidation of provided by a change in her aura which seemed to make them almost fearful of being near her, or the way her amber eyes and twin magenta stripes just added to the overwhelming presence in front of her.

"Of-Of course mam." They said apologetically and went inside.

Turning her nose upwards, Kagome managed a moment to finally breathe, her eyes flicked to the train. That was gearing up to depart, she looked back towards the bathroom and saw no one coming out but then to the stairs.

She couldn't risk going back upstairs, there could be more. But her other option was to hop on the subway and go further from home, although leaving she might be able to contact Sesshomaru. Was it worth someone realizing her little ruse?

The flashing of lights indicated she had little time to debate and quickly ignoring the calls for her to stop and wait from the other members on the platform climbed onboard the subway and let it take off.

The packed subway car was expected as people were not taking the bullet train to the shorter stops. Kagome held the rail above her head as she traveled to her unknown destination. Noting that the moment she got off she could hopefully take off her mask, and then contact Sesshomaru.

[***]

On the bungled apprehension attempt, the several men who were apart of the CCY had come to collect the Miko. Though they had failed in their apprehension and had managed to intimidate the young officers with their rank and badges after ten minutes to finally be left alone.

"This was supposed to be a simple pick up, what the fuck happened?" The guard who met the unbridled wrath a white haired woman upon the toilet still could feel the sting upon his face. Knowing that whoever that woman was, had more strength than she let on.

"I'm not sure," the other said finding the side of his head with a swelling bruise. "Did the reserve team see either of them escape?'

His reference to the Miko, or the white haired woman who had appeared from nowhere.

"Negative sir. They watched the ramp, and saw no one matching either description. Perhaps she took the train towards the main metro?" The third man of the group commented. The options were limited and they simply needed to bring in the Miko.

The last group had encountered a powerful Yokai and had killed an entire squad of agents. They had not expected such a show of force, but then again they were in the territory of Sesshomaru. The Inu clan leader, and his distaste for their organization was well documented.

"Order the stand-by team to cut off the person of interest at the metro. There is no way our target simply dissapeared. Her file gives nothing on such abilities."

"Sir," Both other men said before departing.

They had tracked this Miko for several days and knew her planned schedule, as well as the most ideal location to collect her where she would be in an unfamiliar location.

That hadn't happened and it left the group in a strange predicament. But they still had leads, and if the person of intrest had any knowledge they would need it.

Though the group begged to know the answer of why they couldn't bring the Miko in from her home or from school. After the debacle of the first squad, such operations were banned until further notice.

Also her disappearance on her way to school would be immediately alarming. She had to be taken when she was not expected to return home.

Some may not like the idea of taking a Miko from her home to their superiors, but this was their job. They had a war against demons and half demons all over the world. Not all were bad, but not all were good either.

Following orders was all it was. It was for the greater good, that's what they had to keep telling were in a world where monsters could live forever, where human beings could be possessed by other creatures. That evil acts and people were all around them, they simply needed to see the bigger picture.

[***]

Kagome exited the subway, her veil never dropping. Her purse over her shoulder still, as her finger strummed alongside the tablet hidden inside. Very grateful that she had decided to bring it with her, or correctly speaking she had left it in there and simply walked out of the house with it.

Her eyes amber eyes flicked towards the wall, her location not very well known by her, she had to make a phone call. She _needed_ to contact Sesshomaru.

Leaving the station, Kagome made her way along with the crowd, though she stuck out like a sore thumb most let her be. The aura she was exuding even if not visible by people could be felt as she was not the type of woman to be messed with.

Though 'woman' would be a bit much as Kagome was still not out of high school yet. But she had spent years watching and learning how her friends in the feudal era had carried themselves. Sango in particular, how she kept her head up, her eyes focused and how she was practically unwavering on their journey.

As her sandals touched the final step Kagome found herself in the populated Metro. The day had rolled into the evening. The sun was beginning to set giving the perfect glow of the sun's rays down upon the starting nightlife of Tokyo.

Her free hand went to her phone as she walked along the sidewalk in no particular direction, trying to find a bit of space where she could make sure she could hear herself and the person on the other end of the phone.

Punching in the numbers on her smartphone, another gift from the Daiyokai. She pressed the send button as she found an unoccupied bench alongside a park wall. Purse in lap she remained sitting there patiently as the rings from her phone went off in her ear.

"Apologies but Mr. Taisho is unavailable, may I take a message-"

"Rasha… it's Kagome." She whispered into the phone, her head turning away slightly. She could recall the voice of the tigress hanyou. "I'm in trouble, I need Sesshomaru's help."

The other voice went quiet for a moment. "I understand Shikon Miko, but Lord Sesshomaru left more than half an hour ago urgently with Shin. An emergency came up, and he's unavailable, I can promise to contact him immediately upon his return."

Her heart sank a bit as she found out her only ally at the time was currently having his own problems. She just needed to find another way back home.

"Okay thanks Rasha i'll-" Kagome's call was interrupted as a hand caught her phone ending the conversation. Her amber eyes snapping upwards as she saw herself surrounded by four men in suits.

The appearance was evident as she ripped her hand away from the man who nearly broke her phone. Her eyes shot from one to the next.

"Mam, come with us."

The tone was forceful, demanding, there wouldn't be a nice request for this. There wasn't going to be a chance to argue or debate.

Blinking, the next thing she knew she had jumped upwards, her feet using the bench as another piece of leverage as she jumped upwards. It was far beyond anything she could've imagined doing as a human.

Why did Sesshomaru not tell her that the Yokai from Inukimi could enhance her physical state? Kagome cleared the small wall before breaking back into a run, even with all of the extra clothing and the slight hindrance in her legs she kept a very quick pace.

Running through the park, and with no obvious trail she made her way through the terrain easily, though as her sharpened ears told her she could hear the pursuit behind her.

"Get the other group to surround her, call in the reserves, we can't let her escape!" The call ringing out clearly as Kagome broke into the trail, her eyes quickly finding three avenues of passage. Her sharper senses could see the path which was far more traveled and guessed it would be the quickest way out.

Breaking into a run, Kagome could feel the fabric of the school costume ripping as she ran, it didn't feel good to be damaging it but she didn't have a choice. She also couldn't just throw it off either!

Traveling up and along a small rise, the beaten and well laid path illuminated by the lamps that turned on as the sun dipped below the city's skyline.

Kagome ran down along the pathway, coming to a shallow stream and bridge. As soon as her hand touched the wood, something stopped her movements.

Her body was telling her, this was wrong, this wasn't right. Though she breathed through her nose, she could still hear the commotion coming up from behind her…

Breaking off to the side, Kagome avoided the bridge, running down along the stream's wet embankment. Her free hand holding up the torn kimono as moved. Of course the wetness going around her sandals and as she made her way hurriedly away.

She was still panicked, even if she had momentarily given her pursuers the slip. They seemed to have a knack for following her and locating her.

Coming to a wall, alone for the moment that was only hip high, Kagome managed to jump over it and back onto the sidewalk. Though some stared at her for being some strange woman she ignored the looks. She had to hide, and she had to hide fast.

Her moment to breathe over, Kagome made her way towards crossing the street. Perhaps she could get lost in the nightlife of Tokyo, no doubt whoever was tracking her couldn't easily search through a sea of people.

She traveled in the small mass of people, the crosswalk quickly breaking into the high life. The rush of people spreading down the busy and crowded streets.

The huge digital, neon, and LED signs were plastered all over. Kagome had never really been down here, well not by herself. She might've actually enjoyed it, too.

She pulled out her phone again, having forgotten to try again. But as she saw the cracked screen and flickering backdrop. Calling was out, although she could find a phone to borrow and get in touch with either Rasha or Sesshomaru.

Her focus was currently debating how long she would have to go until she felt comfortable finding the subway or a way back to her house. She stopped and looked upwards, the stars were beginning to shine.

What were her options? There was currently, waiting and trying to go back, but of course the big question was how long she would have to wait? An hour? Two? Three? Would she have change back? What would she do if she was caught?

There were a flurry of questions rolling around in her head. There wasn't a clear answer, she needed to maybe call her mom… _but what if they know if they contact my house?_ That would be even more problems, after all Sesshomaru told her this was a government agency. Who was to know if her house had been bugged.

They probably couldn't have bugged Sesshomaru's place or his phone.

She probably should call again, and get some advice, even if it wasn't Sesshomaru she could at least inform them of where she was. She didn't want to waste her entire evening out running around, but it was becoming readily apparently that something like that may possibly happen.

WIth a huge sigh of defeat Kagome kept walking. Her purse still tucked against her side. Her hand refusing to let go of her Yokai mask.

Walking aimlessly around for awhile Kagome tried to decide on what she should do. Find a place to hold up and make a call? Or just keep moving. The former she wanted to do but as she walked around she felt more and more uncomfortable.

Kagome had walked pointlessly and almost comedically straight into the middle of the red lights district.

She might've laughed at the situation, had her _present one_ had been anything but the way it was right now.

The air around her bothered her senses, the sights and sounds stirring a feeling of discomfort and awkwardness.

Her worries and feelings were only amplified by all of the surrounding atmosphere. Although none of this was 'legal' the idea of trying to stop it was impossible. The subliminal messages of prostitution, erotica, drugs, and all other manner of things were hard to block out.

Not that there weren't things like this back in the past but it was maybe one or two buildings, and they were far less…. _Flashy._

She considered turning around and going back the way she came, but she decided against that voice in her head.

Going back meant back towards the dangers, if she was being followed still. Which considering her luck today was possible.

"Just keep calm, walk through, once were out we find a place to try and call Sesshomaru again." She told herself, despite the annoyance that had been building inside of her.

She ignored the stares, the whisperings, and even a few whistles and cat calls thrown her direction. But it was too be expected, at least she told herself that.

Wearing the face of Inukimi, a very attractive female Yokai, with an exotic foreign look that most would stop and look twice at. She probably just stuck out more than she needed. But it was either that or as a schoolgirl.

And she wasn't going to chance going down these streets as a high school girl. Kagome would have to smack herself if she did that.

She passed through a small intersection, small lines at each of several establishments. The sounds of feminine laughter and male hooting were ignored as she kept walking. Or she would've.

"Hey baby? What's a fine lady like yourself doing down here?" From the side of the street two men stepped away from the wall approaching her. Both wearing sleeveless shirts, one having a rigid line of tattoo's up his right arm, while the other wore shaded sunglasses.

"If you're available, we'd pay you for your time?" The other snickered, "Love the white hair." He said lower, as he slightly leaned forward. "Be nice to have a demoness, we haven't seen your kind here in awhile."

Kagome had to blink for a moment, _Oh great? Are they?_ Her senses flared and she could very quickly feel the faint traces of Yokai blood. They weren't close to half demon's but she could clearly feel the tingle of demon powers.

"No," She said obstinately. Glaring at both of them, "Not on your life."

"Aw come on, it's just a bit a fun. You're like us, well more like we would want to be." The first one said rolling his fingers through his greasy black hair.

"I am going to leave now," She stated, attempting to sidestep them, but as they were passed several more came out.

"Oh ho? We got a demoness and she aint willin to play nice?" A voice laughed, though as Kagome's senses picked up on more Hanyou blood. This was far more potent.

"Maybe you're new around here, but all female demons have to pay the tax. You are not an exception to that rule." She heard the voice from behind her as she turned around her amber eyes not showing any fear, a much lengthier human, his hair chopped back into a stylish ponytail. A pair of twin blue eyes smirked down at her with a slight hint of fangs exposed from his upper lip.

"And aren't we a looker!" He grinned as he caught sight of Kagome's mask. "Listen babe, it aint my rule, but its a rule. You passed into wolf territory, and you owe it to my pack. It's just a night, and we promise no rough stuff and you'll be on your way." He leered down at her and he slightly spied the twin streaks across her cheeks.

Though as Kagome stared at him, she saw something familiar about him, well not his person but his resemblance. Along with the words he spoke. "Are you related to Kouga? The wolf Yokai?"

His eyes flickered with the admonishment. "Yep that's my old man, Im Douga. His half breed son, he aint here though so i'm in charge. On a business trip currently, but let's not change the subject."

"I know your father. We are close friends." She said not backing down as he stopped in front of her.

"Too bad my old man aint here." He leered with a grin. She felt the small pack get a little closer but she didn't waver or show fear.

"Fine then, i'll let Sesshomaru know about this then." Figuring that maybe the mention of the Daiyokai's name might just save face. Or have to revert and use her Holy powers to ward them off.

Heads and eyes all turned to one another, "Let me see your forehead…" Douga said cautiously as Kagome brought her free hand up and pulled back her stray white hair and exposed the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Oh… Fuck-"

A very strong presence quickly surrounded the group as Douga felt a large clawed hand grasp the top of his shoulder. "Do you not know when a woman asks to be left alone, it is best to do that. Especially when one is under this Sesshomaru's care?"

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	9. Wait A Hotel?

**Wait A Hotel?**

 **A/N: Sorry about the long delay, bit of writers block and other works and masters works and training and drill and police training and end of the school year stuff being a teacher holy crap I get lazy. Anyway all excuses aside I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

The hanyou and numerous partial blood demon's all turned their heads towards the now overwhelming aura now swirling around them. It wasn't at all pleased, and even the whelp Douga knew that he was in a world of shit. His father and Sesshomaru never got along very well, as it was a business relationship, wolfs and dogs were never meant to get along.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome almost cried with relief as the Daiyokai snarled and pushed the Hanyou away as Kagome practically hugged him. "Thank goodness," She sighed as Sesshomaru brought one arm around her back to reassure her that he was here. Dressed in a white collared shirt and jet black pants, his shoes also polished though one could notice the obvious scuff marks around them. He had been running quite fast, his appearance slightly disheveled and miss the stain of blood along the waist, but it was a small splattering.

The lord of the west breathed a bit easier, he had come as quickly as he could to find Kagome. Now she was here, but. There was another issue to deal with. "You… _Hanyou.. "_

"Uhh… yes sir?" Douga swallowed, his face obviously paling as he caught sight of the red eyes of the Daiyokai.

"Be fortunate that this Sesshomaru does not throttle you for being the ignorant whelp that you are." He had intended and striking him, but Sesshomaru knew that maring the boy when clearly the fool of a father could handle that, and he was also aware of the wolf prince's affections towards the Miko. He looked back towards Kagome, "Come Miko, we will find a location to retire too, the CCY is currently spreading agents throughout the district."

Kagome did not object as she was able to finally be lead out of there. Her finger pushing the switch on her tablet, and with nothing but a flicker Kagome was back to her normal self.

"She's a human!?" One of the mixed blood demons exclaimed as the aura of a Yokai faded.

"A miko too? Damn!" The one with the tattoo's said knowing that it was always best to leave Miko's and Monks alone. Other demon's it wasn't an issue though.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru snapped, which quickly ended a lot of future comments, "This Sesshomaru is being merciful, pray that our paths do not cross again readily in the future."

Removing the Kimono from her wardrobe, not wanting to do even more harm. Kagome draped it over her wrist as Sesshomaru led her away from the pack of mixed blood demons.

Once they rounded a corner, Kagome felt like just falling over, but Sesshomaru kept an arm around her, not letting her pause. "Rest is not advisable Miko, we will find lodgings nearby, and leave once it is safe."

She looked to the Daiyokai who didn't not look towards her, he was still on edge it seemed. "How did you find me or even know where I was? I wasn't able to tell Rasha anything."

"Your device Miko, it is many things. The moment you pushed that switch I knew that you had used it and i'm certain you wouldn't have used it for any other reasons than emergencies. This Sesshomaru quickly tried to track you but it was taxing as you moved very quickly. Not that this one is upset, I have encountered many CCY grunts along the way."

He peered around another intersection before taking Kagome with him, It wasn't often he felt such emotions like relief, but having located Kagome he felt more, calm.

Chasing after her downtown had been a test of his patience, she had done the right thing and kept moving, from place to place, lingering in crowds and not trying to make contact with him. He had no doubt that there was something big happening. There were at least fifty or more of the CCY grunts out and looking for Kagome. That he was certain, there were only a handful of real agents.

Men who were actually trained and prepared to deal with those who had Yokai powers. Though agents like them would be no match for a powerful Daiyokai.

It puzzled him, he kept Kagome close as he spotted something that might be hospitable. "We will remain in here, until Shin and Hana assure me that the area is clear." Taking chances, especially now was not what he was looking to do. There had be a reason the CCY was hunting Kagome, well not particularly hunting, but they were trying to get to her. It was a question he wanted answered, but he wouldn't find that answer from anyone out here.

The CCY had dozens of whipped puppies that did everything without thinking, their brainwashed mindset made them lethal enemies and useless to question. The whole song and dance about pursuing a yokai free world!

It made Sesshomaru want to spit, as Human's were just as violent if not more so than any Yokai or Hanyou. Human's killed anything for whatever threat they saw, and in this case was a group of fanatics who believed that only by purging those with demon blood would somehow fix everything wrong with their world. It was just like at his castle several hundred years ago…

 _Humans…. They never learn._

"Uhm Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice questioning as she drew his attention.

"What is it Miko?" He asked noting her discomfort.

She looked at the sign, then to Sesshomaru, then back to the sign. "Sesshomaru… this is a… _you know."_

The Daiyokai looked at it and back to her and gave no change in expression. "It will suffice,"

"B-But it's a love hotel!" She stammered a blush running to her cheeks.

"This one fails to see how that is relevant."

She groaned, "Sesshomaru it's a love hotel! People go-"

"This Sesshomaru is aware, it is a couples go to capitulate, form one night stands and maintain a level of privacy. So again I ask what is the problem?" He sounded slightly annoyed, did she think him daft? He was more than aware of what this establishment was.

"It's just… wrong you know. How about a restaurant, or maybe-"

"Public locations do not allow for privacy, nor do they allow for conversations without eavesdropping Miko. The purpose of going here is for privacy, and seclusion nothing more."

"Don't say it like that-! You sound like it's more than that! A man and a woman just don't-"

Sesshomaru didn't let her continue as he simply dragged her inside. "The purpose is for seclusion Miko, if capitulation was this Sesshomaru's goal, then this one would do it under the full moon, in my own manor, I have no desire to remain in this location more than is necessary, it is simply a place to hide, nothing more."

Kagome quit arguing as she was partially pulled inside, she probably was making this a bigger deal than it had to be. She understood how hard it would be to convince Inuyasha at times to listen to her, and more often than not he would ignore her requests and do his own thing.

 _They are brothers I surmise._

Unfortunately, as Kagome stood there a rather 'bubbly' couple made their inside. The woman and man appeared to either notice Kagome and not care, or maybe they just liked the added eyes. Either way Kagome found herself blushing as she looked away. She ignored the cooing, the playful words that rolled from both of their lips.

It wasn't that she ever expected Sesshomaru of all people to do something to her. It was just the situation in general that made everything uncomfortable, in addition the highs and lows of the day just made things so much more stressful than it needed to be.

"I have us a room, come along Miko." The lord of the west said in his usual impassive tone. Taking note of her blushing figures.

"Ohh-! A miko, sounds kinky what kind of games are you two getting into over there?" The woman laughed, her messy short brown hair and slightly slurring speech clearly giving up that this a fun evening.

The other man in the room sized up the pair across from him, a tall flawless man wearing rather expensive clothing and a school girl. "Kinky, you got my approval!" He burst into laughter giving the dashing gentleman the thumbs up.

"Hey-! It's nothing like that." She was already embarrassed enough, and to have that accusation even if it was by some drunks who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time wasn't more crap she wanted to deal with today.

"Sure! Sure, don't be ashamed honey." The woman laughed back at the girl school clothes. "Loves a beautiful thing, just use protection."

Sesshomaru put his arm in front of Kagome in an effort block her from replying. "Follow me." He stated neutrally waiting a moment until Kagome gave him a slight nod of her head. Though the irritation was showing as she bit her lip, and begrudgingly followed behind him.

"Do not let those that are beneath you bother you Miko. Take pride in yourself." Sesshomaru cast her a glance over his shoulder as the two them walked in the hallway until finding their 'room'.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, "Look it may be easy for you to just look at people differently because their human, but I still-"

"Miko, if your intentions were not as they say then why do you act as if they were? This one has seen how you act around others, you do not let their words bother you, so why do a few random humans give you pause now?" He unlocked the room bidding her to enter which she did.

"Sesshomaru… it's been a really, really long day for me. I'm just a little bit frustrated, considering all the things that have gone on today!" Her voice rising up as Sesshomaru closed the door. "All the things with school, then the festival, now the CCY chase me half way across Tokyo. I get accosted by a bunch of horny wolf demons apparently, and now i'm in a love hotel with strangers accusing me of being with you for that reason! So maybe I have just a little bit of a right to be angry!"

The Daiyokai watched her for a moment, his amber eyes studying her before he dipped his chin slightly. "Understandable, but now is not the time to be having such thoughts. Relax as you need Miko, this one does not wish to remain in such conditions more so than you."

Releasing a frustrated grunt she went and flopped on the bed. "I ruined the dress, I lost my entire evening and my feet are killing me." She banged her head into the sheets atop the mattress.

"The dress can be replaced, so take your time to relax. Shin and Hanna will inform this Sesshomaru of when it will be safe to depart for the evening." He had gathered quite a bit from her appearance when seeing her that it hadn't been a pleasant journey for her.

Sesshomaru took a seat in a chair situated between both her and the door though the later would see him first and not Kagome from the angle.

The short period where it was just silence between the two as Kagome looked over the small horizon of sheets above her face and stared at the man in the room. He appeared bored, but she couldn't directly tell if he was or if that was just his regular face.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice breaking the mild awkwardness as he merely looked in her direction.

Releasing an exasperated sigh before rolling onto her back and staring up at the bland ceiling, "Do you know what they want with me?"

Tapping his fingers along the slim armchair he looked back towards the door. "This one is not certain, but I know of few Mikos and Monks being taken by the CCY. Perhaps it is to recruit them, or use their powers that they can not. Perhaps they are indoctrinated into their order, maybe they are released. This Sesshomaru can not say for certain, my relations with them have been strained and broken. While I do not hunt their kind, I do not show them mercy either."

Kagome blinked as her head rolled to the side, her eyes asking the obvious question to him.

 _Why?_

"The purpose of their existence is to protect humans, but they have their own flawed ideologies. One that is unfortunate due to the nature and the poor misconception portrayed by human society."

Sesshomaru sighed slightly, the world was changing to much, so fast. It felt hard for him at times when he was idle to just realize how it all had gone, for years could be a blink to Sesshomaru, where as a human would be a significant portion of their lifespan. Things only caused him greater and great trouble, and then to compound those troubles, his servants and fellow Yokai turned to him. A place he was comfortable with but, he was not without failings.

He looked to Kagome, a Miko and outlier. But she had the fortune or misfortune of knowing how the world was back when Yokai were all about.

"What do you mean?" She asked lifting herself up on her hands to look at him.

"Miko, this world has a foundation built upon racism, prejudices, and overall selfishness… I know this because I was like it and helped foster it. But I have grown and learned that not everything is one sees it. Though that is not the greater problem, humans have risen to such a status now that the idea of coexistence is not possible with Yokai…"

How many words spoke of the trickery of demonkind, that Yokai were in fact the minions of hell and the beings that dragged the innocent and fools towards it. That the idea of demons became less of a tale about the world they once shared into a way to scare little children. He'd witnessed prejudice, and the barbarity of humans as he had aged and it never pleased him.

It was why he had been forced into this secret role, the idea of being a manipulator. Placing humans capable of being trustworthy along the right paths. Setting up the best candidates for a peaceful existence, but would that ever be enough? It had taken him years, and the unwavering loyalty and his own love and loss of Rin to truly know the value of life. But as he looked at the Miko, he was always reminded of his adoptive daughter.

"I don't believe that. I'm certain that there might be a way where everyone could be live peacefully." Kagome knew that not all yokai, hanyou, and humans were not all evil. Most were misunderstood, others required a guiding hand. Something to push them along. "If you Sesshomaru can change, than humans can as well."

The Daiyokai gave a chuckle, giving her a rare smirk. "I wish the humans shared your sentiments Miko, but those now entering our hideout will be doubtful to share your sentiments."

"What? Did they-"

Sesshomaru slid upwards to his feet. He could hear them now, the noisy animals that they were. It also helped that his phone had vibrated in his pants pocket, a clear signal of danger. Not that he couldn't have smelled the deceitful CCY fools the moment they entered the premises.

"This will be unsettling, this one suggests you keep yourself hidden." Sesshomaru undid the top of his dress shirt. Extending his hand outwards he lets his full Yokai be released, not becoming the beast, but not restraining his powers.

His muscles bulged slightly, the twin stripes on his face growing darker, and the blood red in his eyes overtaking him. Looking at the top of his fingers to see his long claws returned, the poison flowing from his finger tips as he undid the braid in his hair allowing it fall longer behind his back.

"Wait-!" Kagome cried out, she may have been a passive bystander in their last meeting but she just couldn't let Sesshomaru do what she expected him to do. "You're going out there to kill them aren't you?" Though it wasn't really a question as his eyes looked back at her.

"They are mindless humans. Nothing but fodder, they will kill me and possibly you if it suits their goals." He could hear the shriek of metal as they reached the tops of the steps.

She shook her head. "I know I didn't speak up when we were being chased but Sesshomaru, please think about this. Is killing people going to change anything?" Despite her actions, even when in the past she never tried to kill other humans and sometimes demons. If just warding them off was enough then that would be done.

The feudal era was rife with bloodshed, on all sides. She was witness to a great deal of it, and all of the problems it brought out. Perhaps it was simply in her nature, or maybe it was just the part of her telling her that this was wrong.

"It might not… but mercy wasn't shown to my mother... " His face turning away from her, the cold tone as his eyes focused forwards. "They ripped her Yokai from her body, perhaps just to make her human. But that wasn't enough… she was made an example…"

 _Mangled, her once silver hair now a pale gray. Her ivory flesh marred with burns and marks. The prideful amber eyes that held such wisdom and reserved thoughts and emotions were gone. Gray orbs that were rolled halfway up into her head._

 _Her body left to him, as a warning…. 'Behave, or this will be you'_

Kagome could not offer words as Sesshomaru kicked the door the room open, the hinges snapping over as one man was caught in the side of the face.

"He's here-! Yokai! Yo-" His voice silenced as a sloshing sound and something crumpling to the floor.

She didn't look, she stepped behind the wall as the sound of gunfire erupted. The screaming and crying reaching a high pitch as all she pictured was the image of Sesshomaru killing humans.

Not only to protect him and her, but for vengeance.

Outside a group of onlookers watched as it appeared the police swat team was performing a raid on a love hotel. Other's from down the street watched and pointed but as the sounds of gunfire erupted. The crowd's broke away as the regular police-only aware that a raid was taking place- ushered them away from the sight.

Kept out of the loop was for the best as two field agents stormed into the main lobby, one bearing a large caliber rifle and the other a baton.

"Check up on the teams! They were not supposed to enter the premises until our arrival, make sure that-" A body smashed through the window as a man in Riot gear plowed into the wall.

Heads snapped in the direction as the image of a long silver haired man stood in the now shattered doorway. Clutched in one hand is the vest of a CCY grunt still barely attached to it. Unconscious with a shattered helmet both look into the red eyes.

"Been seeing a lot of the Lord of the West… Just up for killing people tonight?" The agent spat at the Yokai. His hand gripping the baton in his hand which sparked, the shaved sides of his head and flat cropped head. Wearing only their uniforms, this was not an ideal meeting. He didn't look to his partner who had his .44 caliber rifle still pointing at the floor.

"You humans disgust this Sesshomaru, but mercy may be yours if you answer a simple question."

The slightly younger agent with short shaggy blonde hair swallowed as his hand trembled on the trigger of his rifle. The purified bullets would stop a Hanyou with ease, but a full fledged demon like this one. He could already tell this was a bad situation as their watches vibrated signalling the power of the aura nearby. Normally a mild tingle was a demon, a strong vibration was even more powerful. One where it felt as if their whole body was shaking was the power of an elder Yokai. Very few left in existence, and even fewer as strong as this one.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The agent lied, though not attempting to. He would never divulge secrets to anyone. Especially a violent bloodthirsty Yokai.

"Typical, but even you are aware that your toys won't hurt me, so do this Sesshomaru a favor and play dead and answer the question." He hefted up the unconscious guard effortlessly.

"Don't hesitate kid-! Shoot-!" The elder agent shouted jumping forwards swinging his baton.

The movement was hard to track as the body crashed into his, the baton sparking violently as it hit the side of the body armor as Sesshomaru came around the side and pulled his fist back and uppercutted the man sending him crashing into the ceiling nearly twelve feet into the air before crashing back down.

Snapping backwards, the bullet fired within an inch of his shoulder as Sesshomaru snorted.

"Shit! SHIT! SHIT-!" The blonde agent cried unloading the next four rounds with a similar effect until he was slammed into the wall. A hand tightened around his throat as his gun clattered to the ground out of the way as he was dragged through the drywall several feet into the air.

"Speak quicky human. What is it you want with the Miko?" The pressure on his neck released only slightly but the man struggled kicking and flailing but his blows were at best useless. "This one understands loyalty and bargaining. Speak and you and your partner will be spared, do not speak and you will be of no use."

The man's eyes flickered slightly to his partner and the two other unconscious men. He didn't want to die…

The next group of agents burst through the door. Everything had gone wrong, an order had been sent to apprehend the Priestess, but it wasn't cleared to go through with just a handful of men. Especially since the Lord of the West had made and appearance. It went against protocol.

Though as they held their guns forward they noticed the badly hurt men in front of them. Waving up his two other agents they moved downwards towards the hallway that they found their first casualties. Five men and one woman were mangled in the hallway. Four were members, and two others were civilians killed in a crossfire, while the other four had been sliced or melted.

Passing by one broken door the agents head turned and immediately paused. He saw a large pit! Kicking open the door he saw that the bed had been flipped to the side and a massive hole had been smashed into the floor.

Bringing his hand to his ear he pressed against the small headpiece. "Targets believed to have gone underground. Do we proceed?" He asked as two men approached the hole flipping down with flashlights noting that it was a sewer tunnel. A recent renovation that had clearly gone on unnoticed by the buildings owners.

"Negative, secure the sight and collect evidence. Operation was a failure, return to observing and damage control."

The voice on the other end cut out leaving the agent to only spit on the ground in disgust. They had failed again...

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
